Demon Lord
by n1njuraimember3
Summary: Instead of running straight to the bridge, the fox speaks to Naruto and leads him to a powerful force. Now able to control demons, Naruto is stronger, smart and more awesome than ever. being edited
1. Dog Of War

"**Kit? Helloooooooooo? Can you hear me!?"** Boomed a voice.

"Fox? Is that you? What the hell do you want? I gotta get to the bridge." Naruto said. He had just saved Tsunami and Inari from some samurai.

"**Detour kit. I sense something here that you might want to check out. Even that cyclops sensei of yours and that punk Uchiha couldn't copy." **Naruto gave in and followed Kyuubi's directions. He came to the shore and to his right in the distance he could see the bridge.

"Lets hurry this up fuzzball. What exactly am I looking for?" Naruto asked as he got ready to dive into the water.

"**A stone." **Kyuubi's cage rocked as Naruto smacked his seal.

"A stone!? Do you know how long that's gonna take!?" Naruto was silenced when all he heard in his head was laughing. Now normally this would require yourself to check yourself into an institution, but Naruto is an exception. "What are you laughing at?"

"**This will be no normal stone kit. Trust me, it'll be easy to find.**" Kyuubi gave exact details about the stone. **"Its light blue, should be glowing and have three dog heads inscribed on it. He's a good friend of mine." **Naruto dived in and swam to the bottom, he had clones searching as well, and began looking.

'_Damn fox has me looking for a stone. I should be fighting on the bridge. Why'd I even do this?'_ Naruto thought.

"**Because what you will find you can use in your fight on the bridge. Wait, I can feel it. Twenty feet to your right." **Naruto went up to the surface, got more air and dived down again. On the bottom was a stone, it was large and fit in the palm on Naruto's hand. It was blue and had swirls of white and was very cold to touch. Only when Naruto was out of the water that he noticed the stone radiated frost. Naruto looked closer at the black dog head markings when the stone cracked and everything went black.

* * *

"**Wake up brat."**

"**Hey take it easy on the kit Cerberus**. **You just popped out of the stone and into his head, that'll take some getting used to."**

"**Quiet Kyuubi. The boy is waking up. Hello there Naruto, you've had quite the experience."**

Naruto looked up into the head of a large dog. Correction, his gaze kept shifting back and forth to one of the three heads. The dog was large and standing on four powerful legs. Every inch of him was covered in blue armor or ice. Naruto noticed that the blue armor was his actual body, he was made of the stuff it seemed and the ice seemed to be decorative pieces. "Whats with the ice, does it serve some purpose?"

"**Kid, sometimes you just gotta go for style points." **Cerberus said.

Kyuubi laughed. **"If you're talking style then Aanya and her pack and Hono and his pride definitely got you beat."**

"**At least I wasn't foolish enough to reconfigure my body. This metal proved its worth time and again before my imprisonment inside the annoying orb."** Cerberus shook and scratched his body. The area was filled with the sound a scrapping metal.

It was then Naruto got a good look at the place. They were standing on the shore of a beach, Behind them a large forest and there was also mountains. Across the water he squinted and saw more mountains, but they were white, capped with snow. **"There is also a desert, jungle and a series of caves in the mountains." **Kyuubi explained.

"Style points?" Naruto asked.

The two demons laughed. **"You catch on fast kid. Now we'll explain to you the terms of your new abilities and a proper introduction. I am Cerberus, Guardian of hell and wielder of ice**. **You, Naruto, have control of my abilities."**

"**Kit, there are other demons sealed inside orbs like Cerberus, and some aren't so finding other beings you wish to control might prove difficult**. **If the demons in the orbs don't wish to be bound to you, you might have to fight them here instead of outside like others who aren't imprisoned."** Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto noticed that on the center head of Cerberus that there was a large black collar. Attached to it were two chains, the third was only a half chain and slightly fading where the split occurred. They went towards the sky. Naruto looked up and say similar but reverse patterns of chain hooking onto a floating circular ring. "What is this place."

"**Your mind kid. Now, some will offer techniques, others weapons, some body augmentations such as wings if you happen to obtain a bird demon. But most of all you can control a demon by linking via chains." **Cerberus allowed Naruto to climb onto his back. Once he had a good position and large bracelet like stone object covered his right forearm. A ring was hooked to it and attached to the ring were three chains, one for each head of Cerberus. They started at an average chain size and progressively got large until they reached collars around Cerberus' necks. **"You are a Demon Lord now, Naruto. We offer you our services."**

"**Now kit. Don't you have a bridge to get to?" **Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's face. It was full of panic.

"Shit. Lets go Cerberus!" Naruto pulled his arm back and Cerberus reigned and roared. "One thing. How the hell do I get out of here?"

"**Just wake up." **The place slowly faded into darkness.

Naruto woke up on the back of Cerberus. "Alright. Cerberus, to that bridge."

"**We're connected by the chain so you could just think commands and I'll know them." **Cerberus took off at a light jog.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Zabuza "This fight ends here." He gripped his right arm with his left hand and started his attack. Soon he held lightning in his palm. He charged, looking to end it. He thrust his arm forward into his target.

"Haku?" Zabuza gasped.

Scratch that, not his target. The boy had appeared to take the attack for Zabuza. He had left the Uchiha in a death like state using senbon after he awakened his sharingan and was about to attack the pink haired girl when Kakashi formed the chidori.

Kakashi pulled out his arm and Haku slumped to the ground, dead.

"Is this what I paid for? You're pathetic Zabuza." A new voice entered the scene. "Looks like your tool didn't make it. Seems like I need to take things into my own hands." A short, fat man stood at the unfinished end of the bridge surrounded by a large group of mercenaries.

"Kakashi. I no longer have any quarrel with you. Allow me to have first go at these bastards." Zabuza turned to face the new arrivals.

"Here, use this." Kakashi tossed Zabuza a kunai and he caught it in his teeth. He took of into the crowd killing anyone who got in his way. Finally he got to his target and plunged the knife into the Gato's throat. Soon he had weapons stuck in his back as Gato fell backwards off the bridge.

"He killed our meal ticket!" Someone shouted.

"Your meal isn't what you should be worried about." The group turned to see a large three headed dog. "Cerberus! **Freezing Howl!**" All three heads opened the mouths and, howled. A large gust of wind froze the entire crowd. Cerberus raised his front paw and slammed it on the bridge effectively cracking the frozen bodies. "That takes care of that."

Naruto stepped onto the bridge followed by a now smaller version of Cerberus. He knelt down by Zabuza. "Oi, you couldn't have waited another thirty seconds? I would've taken care of him."

"I wanted to take care of him myself. If death is my end result, then so be it." Zabuza said.

"I understand. Very noble of a demon." The two laughed.

"Kid what is that thing following you?" Zabuza asked.

"This is Cerberus. He's a real demon that I have under my control. There are more that I'll need to find." Naruto answered.

"Then you'll need a decent weapon. Take my sword when you leave. It served me well, now its yours." Zabuza coughed. "In my hideout there are some scrolls that might prove useful to you. Also, I want you to have my bounty."

"After you die Zabuza. I won't be the one to kill you." Naruto said.

"Very well. Now do me a favor, take me to Haku." Naruto complied and carried Zabuza over to Haku's fallen body. Zabuza said some things, but Naruto couldn't hear. He was now answering questions from a jealous Uchiha, his annoying follower. Kakashi stood off to the side talking to Tazuna.

"Dobe, what is that?" Sasuke pointed to Cerberus.

"This is my new partner Cerberus. I found him and he agreed to let me control him in battle." The chains broke and Cerberus vanished back into Naruto's mind. _'Everything ok in there?'_

"**Hey kid you should see Kyuubi. He put his old gear on. He's now metal like me." **Cerberus said.

"**Quiet you. Naruto, we'll work on getting me out some other time. For now you need to get those scrolls Zabuza mentioned, his sword, and his head." **Kyuubi ordered

"**Hey kid. I have no weapons, techniques, or augmentations to bestow upon you. If you'll allow it I can transform that sword into something more fitting. What say you?" **Cerberus asked.

'_Sounds good.'_ Naruto turned back to Zabuza, who now lay motionless. Naruto allowed a single tear to fall. True Zabuza was an enemy, but it was unfortunate circumstances that they had to fight. "Excuse me." Naruto left the other two genin and went to Zabuza's sword and placed it on his back. He then went over to his body and using the sword removed his head for the bounty.

"Tough career ain't it kid?" Tazuna had come over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe once I retire I'll build bridges." The two laughed.

"You did a good thing, those thugs would have trashed the village." Tazuna said.

"Thats not the thing. I would have done that regardless." Now Naruto let his mask drop. He was getting serious.

'_Serious Naruto + new demonic abilities = get the fuck out of his way.' _Kakashi thought as he observed Naruto. Naruto shed his orange jacket and tossed it over the side of the bridge.

"Good riddance to that. I don't know why I bought that. I'll have to get rid of the pants later." Naruto and Tazuna chuckled.

"Naruto, I'll seal Zabuza's head in a scroll for you. Don't want to be carrying it around all day do you?" kakashi pulled out an empty scroll and actually explained sealing to Naruto.

"Yes, well then lets go back to my place. We've all had a taxing day." Tazuna said.

"You guys go. I'm going to give these two a proper burial." Naruto picked up the bodies and left.

* * *

Naruto knelt in front of the graves. The claymore laid out infront of him. "From the frozen gates of hell you rise. Cerberus!" A large piece ice rose from the ground and shattered revealing Cerberus.

"**Lets do this."** Cerberus lowered his heads and breathed on the sword. His breath came out as frost so thick Naruto couldn't see the sword until it was done.

Now laying there wasn't the silver steel sword. The swords handle remained unchanged but it was now black connect to a rod that progressively got bigger to hold five large triangular pieces of ice on one side. The sword was about as tall as Naruto. **"There. Fitting of the Ice demon."**

"Lets head back." Naruto stood up, placed the sword on his back and left. Only sparring one last look at the graves for the rest of the day.

The next day Naruto sent clones to look for the hideout while he spent time on the bridge. They found it in about an hour. Jutsu scrolls along with sword techniques and some money Zabuza had collected were all sealed inside another scroll.

* * *

The bridge was now finished and team seven were saying their goodbyes. The entire village was there to see them off, mostly because of Naruto. Word spread how he took out the entire group of bandits. _After _Zabuza got to Gato. Naruto had to give Zabuza credit, it wasn't much but still.

"So what do we name the bridge Tazuna?" Someone in the crowd asked after the ninja left.

"We'll name it after one showed that even though you might be just one, you can beat many. It'll be called the Great Naruto Bridge." Everyone cheered.

Naruto and group were currently walking back to Konoha. Well everyone else was walking, Naruto was resting on Cerberus' back half asleep. Seeing Naruto and Cerberus made Sasuke angry. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi lowered his book.

Sakura, convinced Naruto was asleep, spoke. "Why don't you make Naruto Cerberus to Sasuke? Surely he can use it better than Naruto."

Cerberus growled. **"You try giving me to that stupid Uchiha and I'll destroy you, got it **_**'Copy-nin'**_**? Besides why would I want to go with that little punk?"**

Sakura then went into a rant about how great Sasuke is. "Ignore her Cerberus." _'God what did I ever see in her.'_

"**Glad your waking up to that kit. Though that other blonde wasn't to bad. True she worshiped th**e **Uchiha as well, she At least didn't hit you or make fun of you. What was her name?" **Kyuubi spoke up.

'_You mean Ino?'_ Naruto asked.

"**Yes thats right, the mind walker." **Kyuubi said. Content now that he got the information he didn't have.

"**Oi, oi. I like were this is going. What do you think kid, you going to switch targets?"** Cerberus asked.

'_I don't think so. She's to hung up on Sasuke. Always talking about how great he is and shit like that. Everything is always about him. I don't understand it though.' _Naruto let out a sigh.

"**So you'll just have to change her mind. With us and the other orbs and demons you have to collect you will put that Uchiha in his place."** Cerberus roar in agreement with Kyuubi.

'_Thanks fox, I didn't know you cared._' Naruto laughed.

"And thats why Sasuke is the greatest." Sakura finished.

"I'm sorry Sakura did you say something?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Interesting report Kakashi." Team seven was standing infront of the Hokage. Cerberus, the size of a puppy, sat on the desk looking innocent and wagging his tail. Naruto was trying, and failing miserably, to hold in his laughter at the dog. "So Naruto you went and got yourself a three headed pet."

Cerberus growled. **"I am not a pet old man."**

"It talks." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"**That and more old man. I am Naruto's partner in combat. I can grow so large I can easily knock over this tower."** Naruto yanked Cerberus off the desk. **"Not that I would of course."** Naruto loosened his grip on the chain allowing Cerberus back on the desk.

"Very well then. You all shall be getting paid for an A-rank mission and Naruto you'll have the bounty for Zabuza included in your pay. A shame you changed the sword. Kiri would have liked that back as well."

"We all have to make sacrifices. Kiri will just have to live on without their sword." Naruto said. Cerberus got off the desk and returned to Naruto's side before leaving to his mind.

"Naruto, are there more of those?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. Though only I can access their powers seeing as only I have a means of finding and communicating with them." Naruto explained.

"Yes well see me after your team meets tomorrow. Now you are all dismissed. Get some well deserved rest." Team seven bowed and left.

* * *

Naruto raised his hand trying to keep the sun out his eyes. After five minutes he gave up and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, put on his clothes and got some breakfast before leaving. He tied his forehead protector around his right arm and set out for the training ground.

On the way he passed a wandering team ten. "Naruto?"

"Oh Ino, good morning. Shikamaru Chouji. How are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Fine I guess. Honestly though I didn't recognize you without that hideous jacket Naruto." Ino said.

"Yeah I don't know what was going through my head at the time. I just need to replace the pants after my team meeting and seeing the hokage real quick." Naruto gave her his fox like grin.

"So whats it like being on a team with Sasuke-kun?" She asked, stars in her eyes.

"I ignore the bastard whenever I can. Not much going on really. He doesn't talk, doesn't want to work as a team. Could care less really. That attitude is going to get him killed and when it does you won't see me crying about it." Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "Good riddance I'll say."

"How could you say that Naruto-baka!?" Ino yelled.

"Oh sure, yell at the guy who speaks the truth." Naruto said sternly. "And if I'm and idiot, how'd I get clones behind you without you three noticing?" Team ten turned around to see three clones standing there. "Uchiha isn't that great. Even with those eyes of his he'll never be able to copy my abilities. Sharingan is useless against me."

"What abilities?" Ino taunted.

"Thats for me to know and for you three to fear. Excuse me, I'm going to be late." Naruto left leaving a stunned team ten.

"What do you think of that Shikamaru?" Chouji asked between bites of chips.

"Naruto has changed. He is a lot more dangerous than we thought. And here I thought we might have had an easy time against his team in the exams, despite Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome blonde."

* * *

"Naruto you're late!" Screeched Sakura.

"So? Kakashi-sensei ain't here yet." Naruto said. Sakura was about to hit him when Kakashi showed up.

"Ok everyone here? Good. I just want you to know that the chunin exams are a month from now and I signed you all up. So for the next month you all will be training individually." Kakashi told them what to focus on most. For Naruto it was just chakra control and everyone else got further instructions. "Sasuke you will train with me. Now then, thats it I suppose."

'_Even with my new abilities he still favors Sasuke. Can't wait til the exams where we show him up.'_ Naruto only received roars from Cerberus and Kyuubi. _'Glad you two agree.'_ Naruto didn't think about the meeting anymore, it wasn't important to him. He arrived at the tower like he was instructed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naruto entered. "Good Naruto, right on time. Now lets get to business, you only have a month and we don't want to waste any time. I've been thinking since our debrief yesterday, do either of your '_friends' _now any locations of the other demons?"

"They have an idea. But if we're close we could more accurately pinpoint locations. They give off an energy either Cerberus or Kyuubi will be able to sense." Naruto explained.

"I see. No doubt you probably want to get a few of them before the exams start." Naruto nodded. "Fine then. Hayate would you come in please." The door opened to reveal a ninja wearing standard jounin equipment and on his back was a sword. "I can't have you roaming around the countries unsupervised. Hayate, Naruto, this will be an A-rank mission for both of you."

"I expect us to be collecting bounties while we're gone. Is that acceptable Hayate-san?" Naruto asked.

"Very well. We leave in two hours. I have been briefed on what we're looking for by the Hokage." Naruto nodded and left.

"Teach him the **body flicker** while you two are away.." Hayate nodded and left the office.

* * *

Naruto quickly performed a **henge** on himself and entered a clothing store and bought a pair of black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants and black shoes and restocked on equipment such as scrolls, kunai, shuriken. He bought a pair of tanto he kept on his lower back. In an ally he burned his orange gear.

He went back to his apartment, grabbed his sword and put it on his back, sealed some food and money into a scroll and put it in his right pocket. He exited, not wanting to stick around in his small home.

"Naruto-san. Right on time." Hayate said.

"We're wasting time lets go." Naruto left the village quickly. _'One month thats not enough time to cover any sort of ground to search for these things.'_ Naruto complained to himself.

* * *

It was three days before anyone noticed Naruto had left. It was Ino who noticed first as the rookie teams were all gathered at a training field. "Where is Kakashi sensei and Sasuke?" Sakura muttered. She stopped when a swirl of leaves showed the two.

"Naruto's not here either. I've been looking for him after our last conversation." Ino said. "He said something about new abilities. Yeah right."

"Kakashi looked up from his book. "Naruto left the village to train for the upcoming exam with Hayate, Konoha's sword master."

_Flashback_

_Team seven, minus Naruto, stood before the Hokage. "Now I want you all to know Naruto left to train for the month. I want none of you to mention his new abilities to anyone. Or I'll allow him to demonstrate to any disbelievers on you. Understood?" Hiruzen got three nods. "Good."_

_End Flashback_

"I can't say anything. Only that Naruto wasn't lying." Kakashi returned to his book.

"So the sharingan really is useless in a fight against Naruto." Ino said, earning a laugh from everyone else.

Somewhere, halfway up a mountain, Naruto sneezed. _'I think someone is talking about me.'_

"**Wonder if its that blonde?" **Kyuubi asked.

'_Who knows.' _"Got it!" Naruto held up a yellow orb.

Back in Konoha everyone finished laughing. "Something like that is impossible. Unless he had a bloodline, which he doesn't."

"The dobe is going to be a failure not matter how much training he gets." Kiba laughed again.

"Kiba, don't underestimate Naruto. You didn't see the look in his eyes. They were cold, filled with danger." Chouji said.

"It happened after he killed all those bandits in one shot." Kakashi said. He ignored their looks only to say, "Sorry, can't talk about it. But you'll see it during the exams."

* * *

The month finally ended. The Konoha genin were ready to take the exams. Here we find one standing before the Hokage. "So Naruto, everything went well it seems."

"Yes. My assumption was wrong, we were able to gather plenty of ground and collect quite a few heads." Naruto placed a scroll on the desk. "See to it that the bounties are divided equally and put into our accounts."

"It'll be done by the time you finish part one of your exam. It starts in three hours. Now I wouldn't go to your apartment, seeing as its not there anymore." Hiruzen had a look of sadness. "Some of the villagers got a little overzealous."

"It doesn't matter. I'll purchase a new place after the exam." Naruto said.

"Very well. Hayate and Naruto mission success." The two bowed and left in a cloud of smoke to reappear on a rooftop five buildings away from the tower.

"Well Naruto I should see you sometime after the second exam to help you train." The two shook hands. "Give'em hell kid."

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the academy where he was going to take his exam after putting any left over money from his trip into his account and gorging himself on the ramen he missed out on over the month. "Put him down please?" Naruto was fortunate to stumble upon a Suna nin holding up Konohamaru.

"Put him down!" Naruto ordered. He starred at the black clad genin and the blonde girl behind him. The girl blushed at the sight of Naruto. He didn't have a shirt as his old one was torn to shreds in the many spars he had with Hayate.

"So another brat wants to play? Fine by me." He pulled a wrapped object off his back.

"Kankuro, you're going to use that? What if Gaara shows up?" The blonde seemed worried.

"Don't worry he won't know. Besides this will only take a sec-" Kankuro couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto was behind him with a tanto to his back and another to his throat.

"Now this is the part where I'd kill you, but your friend in the tree seems to want to do that." True enough in a tree stood a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back. With a swirl of sand he was standing next to Naruto who had sheathed his tantos. "Keep an eye on your teammate. He was dumb enough to almost start a war."

"Kankuro, next time I'll let him kill you." Kankuro had a look of shock on his face, mostly from how quickly Naruto got behind him. "Lets go."

"Wait, whats your name?" Naruto asked.

"M-me?" Temari stuttered and pointed to herself.

"Sorry, but I got my eye on another blonde. I'm asking sandy over here." Naruto said.

"They call me Gaara of the Desert and you've met my siblings Kankuro and Temari. And you?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Recently I've been dubbed in the Bingo Book as Demon Lord Uzamaki." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Interesting title. I hope you live up to that in the exams." Gaara ordered his siblings and they left.

"Come out Sasuke." Naruto said. "We're going to be late if you keep sitting in the tree." Naruto turned to face the others.

"Boss that was so cool!" Konohamaru cheered.

"It was nothing really." Naruto smiled as he watched Konohamaru, along with Moegi and Udon praise him. "Run along you guys I gotta go do something important."

"Alright boss. You gonna become a chunin?" Konohamaru asked.

"Hell yeah. Told you, I'm gonna be hokage." Naruto shooed the three kids away, in a brotherly sort of way. "Lets go." He ordered the other two.

* * *

Team 7 entered the academy and maybe their way upstairs. On the second floor they stopped by a large group of genin outside the door. Naruto just ignored them and left. It was easy to tell it was a genjutsu, if you knew how to count to three that is. He approached room 301 and noticed jounin instructors standing outside. "Naruto?"

"See any other blonds with whisker marks? Oh shit I forgot you only use one eye." Naruto suppressed his laugh.

"Very funny Naruto." Asuma chuckled so did the other jounins.

"I got more if you want to hear them." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a list, but he never got a chance to read off it as Kakashi swiped it away.

"That enough Naruto." Kakashi looked at him sternly atleast Naruto thought. He couldn't tell with the mask and lowered forehead protector. "Where is Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Like I care where the emo and his bitch are." Naruto leaned twisted his upper body right, then left resulting in a few cracks. "Wait, they're coming this way." Sasuke and Sakura rounded the corner, Sasuke with a few bruises and Sakura fawning over him. "Aw shit, I wanted to be the one to kick your ass."

"Like you could dobe." Sasuke snarled.

"Yeah." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Don't blink or you might miss it." Naruto said to the crowed of jounin instructors who really wanted the fight to break out.

"Naruto! Thats enough." Naruto slowly unclenched his fists and turned back to face Kakashi ignoring the glaring Sasuke. "I don't know whats gotten into you Naruto but you need to stop it."

"Whatever." Naruto pushed his way past Kakashi and into the exam room.

"Seems like they boy has changed a lot. Part two and three should be interesting." Asuma lit a cigarette.

"Yes, well, you two should be going in then." Kakashi stood aside allowing the remaining members of team 7 to go through.

* * *

"Hm, I don't see that many strong opponents here." Naruto muttered. He looked into the crowd and spotted Gaara and smirked. Gaara smirked as well and the two nodded to each other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto covered his ears.

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Get off him Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Buzz off forehead!" Ino yelled back.

"Will you two shut the hell up!?" Naruto yelled at them releasing killer intent. The entire room visibly shuddered at the amount.

"Naruto?" Gaped Ino. She took in the sight. Red slitted eyes in a hard stare. Well formed muscles. He didn't have a forehead protector on, letting his hair go wild. Around his neck was a silver chain with dog tags. One had the Konoha symbol on either side and the other had writing which read _'Come face your demons' _on both sides. He still had on baggy black pants and black shoes. On his left thigh was two scrolls, one labeled trophies and the other bounties, and on his right thigh was the standard kunai holster. He had two weapon pouches on his waist. The tantos were still on his lower back.

"See you haven't changed in the last month. Shame really." He turned around showing his back, which was tattooed of an orange nine tailed fox encircling a black orb and about to swallow it. The orb had a small white flame.

"You guys should really keep it down. You're attracting a lot of attention to yourselves." O silver haired genin approached the nine. "You guys are fresh out of the academy. Maybe I can help you out."

"And why would you be willing to help us?" Naruto asked.

"We Konoha shinobi need to stick together. The names Kabuto, and I have all kinds of information." Kabuto brought out a deck of cards. "Even info on any person in this room. So who do you want to know about?"

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

"Rock Lee. Now there's a name I haven't heard in awhile. Excuse me." Naruto disappeared into the crowd.

"Ok, first is Rock Lee. This is weird, he has no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities. His team mates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. Jounin Instructor is Maito Gai. Pretty average mission record for genin." Kabuto applied chakra to the other card. "Gaara of the Desert. His teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro. But get this, he's never been injured on a mission."

_Meanwhile_

"Oi, Rock Lee. Where you at?" Naruto called.

"Yosh Naruto! I thought I saw that mop of blonde hair downstairs." The two genin shook hands.

"Speaking of hair. What the fuck happened to yours? You lose a bet?" Naruto pulled Lee into a headlock. "Seriously what the hell? And where are the other two?"

"Naruto!" Tenten pulled the blond into a hug. "I can't believe you're finally a genin."

"Tenten-nee!" Naruto coughed. "Can't breath!"

"Sorry. Just can't believe this is the kid I saved from angry girls you pulled pranks on." Tenten laughed.

"Thanks again for all those times." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be with your team?" Neji asked joining the trio.

"Some team. An emo and a screaming banshee fangirl. But I guess you're right Neji. Its great to see you guys again." He turned to go back. "One thing thought." He looked over his shoulder. "I won't hold back."

* * *

"What about Naruto Uzamaki?" Ino was shocked she was asking that.

"Very well." Kabuto pulled out a card. "Naruto Uzamaki. Also known as Demon Lord Uza-" A kunai pinned the card to the wall.

"If you wanted to knew my secrets Ino I would have told you them. Probably over dinner but thats just my preference." Naruto pulled the kunai out of the wall and then ripped the card into pieces.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"I don't know, would you say yes if I was?" Naruto waited for her answer. Unfortunately some Oto-nins made a move. One threw kunai at Kabuto who easily jumped backwards to dodge. Then a bandaged genin appeared, swinging his right arm. Kabuto was going to dodge when a chain wrapped itself around the genin's arm.

"Naruto-san?" Kabuto spoke surprised.

"You said it yourself right? Konoha shinobi need to stick together." Naruto grinned. "But that isn't important right now."

"You got some skills kid. You might be on oar with the Uchiha." Naruto growled and yanked the chain dragging the Oto genin to him. He reached down and grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to Sasuke again. It is both an insult to my intelligence and my abilities." Naruto threw the other boy into the chalkboard in the front of the room and it cracked on impact.

"There will be no fighting unless instructed! Understood!?" A scarred man had his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, understood." Naruto gave the boy's teammates a hard glare and they merged back into the crown to get to their other team member.

"Save it for round two Naruto." The jounin patted him on the head.

"Don't you have a job to do Ibiki?" Naruto asked.

"Thats right I do don't I? Alright brats listen up!" Ibiki shouted. Naruto's full attention was on Ibiki as he explained the exam. He had pulled a little trick with the random drawing and ended up sitting next to Ino.

"Bet I'll finish before you." He taunted her.

"Yeah right." Ino scoffed.

"Tell you what. If I do finish before you allow me to take you out to dinner. And if you finish before me, well I'm sure you could think of some form of payment I could give you." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright sounds good." Ino said.

"Ok then. Begin!"

* * *

**Well what do you think?**


	2. Forest Of Death

Naruto just starred straight. The exam had began five minutes ago, but he was waiting. He had a plan and it was a good one. The old him wouldn't have thought this far ahead. He was glad he had the fox sealed in him, he could honestly say that. After all he's been through the fox actually, normally referred to a cruel and evil, was nicer to him than his own village.

So what he do while he wait? He summoned a little mini demon he had meet to play with. The little guy actually stumbled into Naruto's camp. When the blonde woke up the thing was asleep on his chest. The mini demon was small about four inches tall and brown. He had large solid black eyes and a large mouth. He liked to stick his tongue out a lot and bounce around on his feet. **(AN: Sackboy from little big planet!)**

"Hey chibi." Naruto patted the creature on the head. "Want to play a bit?"

Chibi had in his hands a tiny ball. He would run across the desk kicking it around. Naruto would try getting at it with his finger. The little guy was quite skilled. Naruto stopped when Ino's head drooped a little. _'It was only a matter of time.'_

* * *

'_Figures Sakura would know the answers. Now I just gotta copy them onto my paper before anyone catches onto what I'm doing.'_ Ino released her jutsu and returned to her body. She ignored Naruto and the creature running around his desk. She began writing the answers she memorized from Sakura's paper. "Ha! Told you I'd finish first."

"Actually Ino I'm done." The blonde girl looked down to see the little brown guy dragging her paper over to Naruto. "You see I switched our papers when you used our jutsu. When you returned to your body you were so focused on writing the answers down you never noticed my name at the top." True enough there was his name.

"What? But how?" Ino was surprised that she was easily she had been tricked by Naruto, the supposed _'dead last.'_ "Thats not fair."

"Ino, our entire careers revolve around deception and tricks. Do you think the enemy will care about whats fair or not?" She didn't answer him, merely looked down at Chibi handing her paper back. She smiled at it, he was kinda cute.

"Thank you." She patted his head, finding him really soft. She poked him in the side and he smiled even wider. Ino tickled him, sad that he didn't make any noise, but laughing about how funny he looked. He was laughing but without the sound.

"Come on Chibi, Ino has an exam to finish. Maybe you can play later." Chibi ran back over to Naruto and climbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Congratulations. You all pass." Ibiki said.

Naruto ignored all the astonished looks and cries of the other genin and the proctors explanation of the purpose of the exam. The only thing that got his attention was a black ball crashing through the window. "Alright maggots listen up!" A woman with purple hair, brown coat, mesh top and a tan skirt was standing before the group.

"Anko you're early. Again." Ibiki said.

"There's still quite a few teams left Ibiki. Maybe your getting soft." Anko poked fun at the scarred man.

"Or maybe there's some actual talent in this group." Ibiki said ignoring Anko's other comments.

"Whatever, after my test more than half of these teams will be gone. Meet at training ground 44 tomorrow at ten!" Anko ordered and jumped back out the window.

"Well Ino I won so anywhere inparticular you want to go for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"You cheated!" Ino yelled at him.

"Last time I checked there were no rules in this agreement." Chibi, who had moved to Naruto's head, stuck out his tongue. "So pick you up at seven. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go purchase a new home."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Asked the woman who was showing him around. Naruto noticed she took this job way to seriously and she was a little to happy.

"Its fine." Naruto quickly filled out some paperwork. He signed his name for the final time and the place was his. It was a two story place. First floor had a large living room, dinning room and kitchen.

He went upstairs, four bedrooms, two bathrooms. He climbed another set of stairs and came up onto the roof. The roof was flat and Naruto made a clone. The clone went to work drawing a meditation seal he learned about. It was supposed to do something with your chakra. He wasn't sure but he knew it would help his control.

Naruto went back downstairs. His clones he made after the first exam had finished buying some furniture and had begun moving it inside. He stepped outside into the backyard. He could set up some training posts later and a few targets.

Up in one of the rooms he kept empty. He unrolled the scroll labeled trophies and began unsealing weapons, maskes, forehead protectors and started hanging them on the wall. When he was done he had twenty seven objects on the wall. Weapons ranging from scythes to large axes, sickle swords and katars. Masks of demon faces. _'Heh, I showed them real demons.'_

Back down stairs Chibi jumped from the kitchen counter onto his shoulder as he descended the stairs. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with a black cross insignia on the front over a black long sleeve shirt, black pants with a white dragon circling up the right leg and black shoes.

* * *

Ino sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this, of all people she was going to dinner with Naruto. She was still in her usual purple clothing. It wasn't a formal date, as she was told by one of Naruto's clones two hours ago.

"Come on dear it won't be that bad." Her mother, Ishima, said as she came downstairs.

"The boy is actually quite surprising. Ran into him four days ago while returning from a mission, was fighting some missing-nins. A-rank ones atleast from what I could tell, didn't stick around to talk to him." Inoichi said.

"Sasuke is still a way better ninja than him." Ino argued.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Naruto entered the kitchen followed by Ino's mother, who had left to answer the door. "Like I said before I left with Hayate-sensei, the Uchiha isn't that great."

"So you trained with Hayate? That explains why he's been missing the last month." Inoichi said.

"I learned a lot from him. More than I would have from Kakashi." Naruto sighed. "Anyway that doesn't matter right now. Shall we go Ino?"

"Yeah I guess." Ino went out the front door.

"Nice meeting you two." Naruto said to Ino's parents and left.

"What a nice boy." Ishima smiled.

"Atleast he isn't like that Uchiha. That kid has some serious mental issues." Inoichi said.

"So Naruto where are we going?" Ino asked.

"There's a festival in another village. Here's our ride." Naruto pointed to a large orange bird. It was made of flames. "Come on." Naruto offered her hand and pulled her up. "Hang on." The bird flapped its wings and took to the sky.

"What is this thing?" Ino asked as she sat down, deciding it was safer than standing.

"Pyro here is a demon. I have the ability to control demons." Naruto explained. "I'm known as Demon lord Uzumaki in Iwa and Kumo. And I'm also listed as an A-rank and B-rank threat, respectively."

"Seriously?" Ino was shocked.

"Why would I lie to you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. To impress me I guess." Ino said. Naruto only laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Ino I don't need to make something up to impress you. I could do plenty to try to impress you, hell we're on top of a firebird." Naruto said.

"True, we are." Ino agreed.

Pyro began his descent and the landed a ways outside the village. The two blondes walked in silence. Naruto finally spoke when they entered. "Welcome Ino, to Skyfire village. This is where I found Pyro. The people believed Pyro to be a Deity. Of course I came to investigate and found him in a red orb in a shrine."

"Bet they were pissed when you took him." Ino said.

"Oh, they don't know he's gone. And I'm trying to keep it that way." Naruto noticed Ino's confused expression. "Yeah I took Pyro to get stronger and didn't tell them. Why would I want to ruin something they believed him. They saw him as a god, not a demon. I'm not gonna ruin that for them."

"How nice." She said.

"Hey I'm not a badass all the time." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Badass, sure." Ino scoffed.

"Come on. Just try to enjoy tonight. I mean it's the first break from any work I had to do in a long time. Be honored I want to spend it with such a beautiful girl." Naruto said.

"Well, thanks. I guess." Ino didn't know if he was being honest or making fun of her, but she blushed none the less. "Lets just do something." Naruto nodded in agreement and the two went to different booths that had been set up. Soon they found themselves in a park. Naruto had laid down to watch the stairs, Ino sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? Before that mission to wave you were all goofy and dumb." Naruto grunted at the dumb statement. She ignored it and continued. "But now..."

"I grew up. Realized that what I was doing was childish. Once I had a taste of true strength I vowed that I would take being a ninja seriously." Naruto sat up. In his hands was a white orb. "Use your mind transfer after I fall back down." Naruto smashed the orb between his hands and promptly passed out.

Ino thought about it for a minute then performed the technique and entered Naruto's mind. She was surprised to find the place looked very peaceful. "So this is Naruto's mind? I thought it'd be a sea of ramen."

"Hey ramen ain't the only thing I think about!" Came Naruto's disembodied voice.

"What is that thing!?" Ino asked/yelled.

"It's another demon that entered my mind when I smashed that orb." Naruto explained dodging a strike from a large tail. "Come on Doku, that the best you got?" Naruto taunted.

The demon, Doku, was a large scorpion. It was a greyish brown. Is tail strike stuck in the ground. Naruto stepped on the tail and ran up it. He jumped and landed with both feet on its back knocking it down. **"Impressive."**

"**Kit does have some talent."** Came a deep voice to the side. Ino gasped at the sight at a large orange fox.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" She yelled.

"**Am I not?" **Kyuubi asked. **"Death would be better than being sealed inside this brat.**" Kyuubi glared at Naruto.

"Hey! It ain't my fault you're stuck here." The male blonde said.

"**Close enough."** Kyuubi growled.

"What the hell is going on in this place!?" Ino yelled.

"**Ah the mind walker. The kits memories of you aren't happy, but they aren't saddening either. Seems to be in the grey area."** Kyuubi leaned in closer and whispered. **"Can you change that though? And will it be for the better?"**

"**Kyuubi, leave the poor girl alone."** A feminine voice ordered.

"**Larxia, what a surprise."** Kyuubi stepped aside revealing an woman with light blue skin in dark blue regal robes. Her eyes were dark blue as well and she had long black hair. **"What does the Dragon of the Sea want?"**

"**Just wondering about the new arrival. And no I don't mean Doku. Seems the boy has already finished with him."** Over with Naruto The large scorpion was having a conversation with his new master, having lost the fight. **"Talking strategy no less."**

"Excuse me, I believe no one answered my question." Ino said with a hint of fear. Everything in this place was a powerful demon, who wouldn't be afraid.

"**Naruto's mind is home to several demons now. He commands them in battle. We offer him new techniques, weapons and body augmentations. I gave Naruto a shield made of my scales."** Larxia explained. Ino just nodded along.

"**What! These humans call you a demon? Let me at them boy!" **Doku yelled.

"**Looks like he found the kits memories." **Kyuubi said. Ino ran over to her fellow blonde and looked over his shoulders. A small pool of water was replaying his childhood.

"Calm down Doku. If we do that we'll just prove them right. I don't want to give them that satisfaction." Naruto put a hand onto the scorpion's side. "Maybe next time they try something." Silence fell over them for five minutes.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned to face Ino. She had tears in her eyes as she had a long look at his childhood..

"Ino? Whats wrong?" He stood up and walked over to her. She looked at the pool then back to him. He caught sight of this. "Come on, don't cry for me. I'm not worth it." He wiped away her tears.

"I'm sor-" A finger was placed on her lips to stop her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I won't have you apologizing for any of those people." He pulled her into a hug.

"How can they do those things?" She cried into his chest. The sight of the villagers scarred her more than the demons running around. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Come on don't cry. Where's that strong girl I knew in the academy?" He asked. She looked up at him, face all red.

She wiped away her tears. "Is that the kind of girl you like Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah. Someone who can...well try, to kick my ass." Naruto smiled.

"You won't have a giant scorpion chase me around the village will you?" She laughed.

"**Sounds good to me."**

"Quiet Doku!" Naruto yelled, only to soon break out laughing. "No. I'd probably chase you around myself."

"Bring it on Uzumaki!" Ino challenged.

"Later, we gotta get going," Naruto ruffled her hair and exited his mind.

* * *

'_Was it all real?'_ She thought as she sat up. _'No it couldn't have been.' _Was her thought when she stepped on a piece of glass. "The orb?"

"Yeah, just fragments." Naruto explained. The two settled into a peaceful silence as they left the village. Ino then remembered how close the two were in his mind. Naruto saw how red she was and laughed to him self.

"**From the eternal flame! Soar! Pyro!" **Something crashed into the earth. It was a large brown rock that had bright orange veins on it. Soon out burst Pyro. "Whose a good giant chicken?" Naruto said approaching the bird. It snapped at him once and that was it.

"Giant chicken?" Ino asked.

"It's a routine. I called him that during combat once. It caught him off guard and I beat him. Been calling him that ever since." Naruto said. He helped Ino up onto Pyro's back the bird took off.

The two blondes sat down and Ino leaned back against Naruto. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. "I had a good time tonight."

"I'm glad." Naruto stroked her hair.

"Thanks, Naruto. For sharing your secrets with me." The blonde said, before the warmth of Naruto's body kicked in and she feel asleep.

"Your welcome Ino" He said, knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

* * *

"Ok this might seem awkward." Naruto said to himself. He had Ino in his arms bridal and was at her front door. "Oh well." He knocked. The door opened in thirty seconds. "Uh...hi."

"Naruto." Inoichi looked down at him sternly.

"I figure this would happen." Naruto sighed. He deposited Ino into her father's arms and was about to leave when he was dragged inside.

"So how was your evening?" Inoichi asked.

"Pretty good actually. I honestly thought she would just talk and compare me to _'her Sasuke' _the entire time." Naruto answered.

"And where did you two go?" He asked.

"Skyfire village. They were having a festival in Honor of the great firebird. Great firebird my ass. Pyro gets all upset when you call him a chicken." Naruto laughed.

"Hm, very well then." Inoichi took Ino upstairs to her room before coming back down. "Well Naruto I'll be betting on you in the third round."

"You'll be making a lot of money then as no one would bet on me. And thanks for your vote of confidence." The two shook hands. "Well I best be going."

* * *

An annoying alarm clock buzzed. Naruto blindly reached out with his fist and slammed it down. "Well, gotta get a new one." He yawned and hopped in to take a quick shower. He hopped back out, put on a pair of red boxers, black baggy pants with a red strip on the side of each leg. He put on his black sandals, tied his scrolls to his thigh, bandaged his right thigh before putting on the kunai holster. Attached to his belt behind him were his two weapon pouches. On his lower back were his tantos.

He grabbed his tags but didn't put them on yet and **body flickered** to the training area for the exam.

"Alright maggots, this is training ground 44. Also known as the Forest of Death. Now-" Anko was cut off as a cloud of smoke appeared in the crowd of genin. Anko threw a kunai at the mop of blonde hair that came out of it.

Naruto raised his right arm and it became covered in blue scales. Then a large blue shield expanded from his arm. It had silver trim along the edge and an black eye in the center. The kunai bounced off harmlessly.

Naruto spun to the right swinging the shield as another cloud of smoke appeared. The shield edge was against Anko's neck. "So you're the brat Hayate trained huh?" Naruto remained silent. "Don't talk much?"

"Shouldn't you continue to explain the exam?" Naruto asked the purple haired kunoichi.

"Well you're no fun." He went back infront of the genin group. "Alright then..." Naruto tuned her out. His eyes closed, he was relaxed, focused. Until something was put into his hands. "That says Konoha can in no way be held responsible for your deaths in this part of the exam." Anko said. "Sign them and turn it in to receive your scroll."

Naruto quickly signed his name and turned it in and was assigned a heaven scroll. He approached his team. The other rookies had gathered to converse with each other. "Sasuke, Sakura. I got our scroll."

"Already? Aren't you worried Naruto? You could die in this exam." Ino asked. Worried for her fellow blonde.

"I've dealt with death more times than I can count. Half the month I was gone was spent with a group of freelance ninja." Naruto said.

"Where are they now?" Sasuke asked. _'If the dobe trained with them, imagine what I could do.'_

"There right here." Naruto reached into his right weapon pouch and pulled out twenty seven dog tags. "Me and Hayate-sensei are all thats left of the squad."

"But still you didn't even think about it." Ino moved closer to Naruto and was right in his face.

"Tell you what. I promise I wont die, if you give these back at the tower." Naruto took off his tags and place them around Ino's neck. "Looks good on you." He ruffled her hair and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about Pig!?" Sakura asked.

"Stay out of it forehead!" Ino yelled back.

"Yeah you two do seem a little closer." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Anything going on?"

Ino sighed. She knew Shikamaru would've let it drop if she asked, but everyone else was around and they would pester her. "Alright, yeah we're a little closer. We went out last night to Skyfire village for a festival in honor of the gia-I mean the great Firebird."

"So you two friends now?" Chouji asked between munches of chips.

"Yeah." She was sure Naruto would want her to say they were more than that. But she was unsure of her feelings.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against a tree across from the gate. A chunin was waiting for the signal, and kept glaring at Naruto. "You got something to say to me than say it." The blonde spoke. "And watch what you say."

"Whatever demon." The chunin spat. In flash Naruto was standing next to the chunin, tanto pressed against his throat.

"You want to see a real demon." A ghostly figure hovered behind Naruto. From what the scarred man could tell it had boney hands, actually they were bones. A long black cloak with a hood up hiding the face.

"Hey brat. You want to fail before the exam even begins?" Anko stood on the gate above him.

"You want a criminal to go unpunished? He almost broke the Third's law." Naruto informed the special jounin, who knew full well what that law was.

"Really now? Well I'll inform the old man later. Let him finish his job. And I better not hear anything else from this kid about you. Or else!" Anko said.

The cloaked figure vanished and Naruto sheathed his blade as Sakura and Sasuke arrived on the scene. "Hey you guys missed it. I almost had to kill someone."

"Like you could." The chunin spoke. Only to be kicked by Naruto into the gate knocking it off its hinges.

"Don't think anyone was talking to you asshole." Naruto spat.

"Alright. Begin!" Anko's voice came over the speaker. The teams all took off into the forest at a dead sprint.

"I hope we run into Gaara." Naruto smirked.

"You idiot!" Sakura screeched. She clearly couldn't grasp the idea of stealth. "Why would you want to run into him?"

"Because he could provide me a challenge." Naruto stopped suddenly. "Hang on. I can feel a chakra signature. Head to the tower. I'll me up with you with the scroll we need."

"Naruto get the scroll, yeah right." Sakura laughed as the blonde ran off. "What do we do now Sasuke.

"Get a scroll obviously." Sasuke then headed toward the tower, not knowing where else to go and hoping they'd run into a team on the way.

* * *

Naruto starred into a clearing during night on the second day of the exam. His gift the fox gave him kicking in. He watched with perfect vision in the dark. He spoke in a whisper. **"Master of Poison fangs! Hagi**!" Something big moved down on the forest floor, not that anyone could tell. Hagi was extremely stealthy, especially in a forest, and especially at night.

'_Just gonna let him take care of them.'_ Naruto leaned against the tree, made some clones to act as scouts and security and fell asleep. All the while ignoring scream of surprise and pain.

"Sasuke did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" Was the sound the last Uchiha made.

* * *

In the morning Naruto went down and inspected the damage. There curled in the center of the clearing was a large green snake, or as an informed person would call him a basilisk. He was dark green with a lighter green under belly. His eyes were solid yellow and he had razor spines running down his body.

"Hagi, find anything?" The basilisk rolled out his tongue. There on the end was three scrolls, one heaven and two earth. "Good job." Naruto took the scrolls. "Go have some fun." Hagi slid off into the forest to hunt, not that he needed to.

"Having fun Naruto?" Something hissed behind him.

"Come out before I burn the entire clearing down." Naruto ordered.

"My aren't you a violent one." A man with pale skin stepped out of the trees. "Lovely work you've done here." The man inspected the damage. Limbs and large pools of blood were on the ground. "You've been taking out some missing-nins that wanted to join up with me Naruto. I can't allow that."

A large brown snake shot out of the trees at Naruto. The blonde just stood there unblinking only movement was his mouth to talk. "Is this all?" The summon was bit in the side of the neck by Hagi. "Surely the legendary sanin could do better than that."

"My, I haven't seen anything like that. It has a demonic feel to it." Naruto laughed at him.

"You seem to have a talent to point out the obvious Orochimaru." Naruto gazed at Hagi as he tore a large chunk from the snake. "So tell me, why else are you here? Other than to stop me from diminishing your forces."

"Now why would I tell you that?" Thirty clouds of smoke revealed thirty clones.

"Guess I'll have to beat it out of you." The clones charged. Branding kunai as they ran. Orochimaru allowed the kunai to hit, but he dissolved into mud. "Tch." Naruto predicted that but allowed it to continue.

A large gust of wind blew through the clearing knocking away the clones. Naruto pulled out a tanto and stuck it into the ground to keep from being blown away. "My, if only Sasuke had as much potential as you. If it wasn't for those eyes of his he'd be nothing." Orochimaru hinted.

"I'll agree with you there snake bastard." Naruto looked at his body. The wind had cut his chest but they were healing. Naruto drew his other tanto and charged. Orochimaru held a kunai and blocked Naruto's attacks.

Naruto ducked underneath a horizontal slash, dropped his tantos, and tackled the sanin into a tree. He stepped back. **"Surging Fury!" **White gauntlets clasped onto Naruto's arms. Wolf heads were by his hands with red jewels as eyes. He began his punches, lightning coming together forming large wolf heads as they impacted against the snake.

"Interesting abilities Naruto." A voice behind him caught him off guard. The sanin infront of him _poofed_ into smoke. "Gotta keep those in check." Something pierced Naruto's neck.

Naruto cried out in pain. "What did you do to me!?"

"You can be a major problem in the future. Can't have that now." That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke up hours later. It was dark. He looked up and a pair of yellow eyes were looking down at him. "H-Hagi." Naruto choked out. His neck burned, and it hurt to even breath. Hagi un-coiled himself allowing Naruto to view the outside world. It was still light out, but he guessed it was day three.

The blonde took a step forward and quickly fell down. Hagi wrapped his tail around Naruto, picked him up and placed him on his head. "To the tower." Naruto ordered.

Morning day 4. Naruto arrived at the tower. He was bruised, bloody and exhausted. He lost count of the number of teams he had to fight on the way. _'Good thing the_y _signed the paper.' _yes he killed them. Quickest way to get to the tower, ensures they don't come back to bother them. Though the seal made things a lot harder for him.

'_How are things going Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked.

"**Difficult. Seems this thing can absorb a lot of chakra. It'll take a lot to overload it and cancel it out."** Kyuubi explained.

'_Just get it done.'_ Naruto ordered the fox.

Naruto entered the tower, first thing he saw was Kakashi talking with some other jounin. "Who wrecked you?"

"Damn snake sanin bastard." Naruto muttered.

"This is what you get for being overconfident." Kakashi said.

"Overconfident? Damn bastard attacks me for keeping missing-nins from joining him. Guess being a bounty hunter is a lot more trouble than it seems." Naruto laughed to himself. "How's Sasuke? Orochimaru said something about him."

"He's fine. Did you get a new tattoo?" Kakashi asked pointing to Naruto's shoulder.

"He bit me. It burns like hell, its painful to breath." Naruto walked away. "I need to get this blood off. If you need me I'll be in the shower."

"Kakashi-sensei was that Naruto?" The pink haired girl had entered the room when Naruto left.

"Yeah. He went to go get cleaned up." Kakashi returned to his book.

"Oh shit. Ino is headed to the same place." Sakura yelled and ran off to find her friend/rival. But it was to late.

"Glad to be out of that forest." The blonde girl said opening the door to the steamed room. The water on the floor was a bright red. The metallic stench of blood filled the room. "Naruto?"

'_God the water feels so good.'_ Naruto had adjusted three shower heads to point straight at him. The warm water soaked over his sore body. "Ino?" Naruto turned to the blonde standing before him all the while thanking god the steam hovered around his waist.

"You're a mess." She commented.

"Yeah well having a constant burning sensation and heavy breathing would greatly hinder your combat ability." He explained. "Besides, I'm still here aren't I?" He chuckled, only to grip his chest in pain.

"Naruto!" Ino ran to him, only to slip on the wet ground. Naruto reached out and caught her, big mistake. He fell, twisted his body so she was on top so his weight wouldn't crush her.

"You ok Ino?" He only got hit in the head.

"Moron! Of course I'm ok. Its you I'm worried about." She said. The dog tags fell out of the top of the towel that was wrapped around her. "See you kept your promise." Ino took off the tags and put them around his neck. His arms came around her waist and held her tighter. "Naruto?"

"I'm glad you made it through the forest Ino. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Naruto lifted his head his forehead touching Ino's. Ino took a deep breath. He had a heavy sent of the forest that was slowly fading, yet the scent of blood remained. For some reason that she didn't know she enjoyed the smell on him.

"Yeah, I'm glad I made it to. I wouldn't be in your arms if I didn't." The blondes laughed. Ino looked into his red eyes. She remembered how they used to be blue and filled with happiness. Now the red of maturity and strength. Only seemed to hold happiness when she was around. _'Is it possible to only be happy with one person? Whats wrong with giving him a chance?'_

"Ino?" Naruto was worried. The girl had just gotten all quiet. He was about to say her name when her lips came down and met his. He thought only two things. 1 _'Thank god she's ok.'_ and 2 _"Holy shit!'_

Ino meanwhile was in a bliss. She forced her tongue in and enjoyed the taste. I mixture of field rations and some blood that no doubt had been a constant. The amount mixed with the water showed he had been covered in it. Naruto broke apart reluctantly. He stood up and pulled Ino up as well. The towel, which had become loose in the fall, fell from her body. She didn't care though and went right back in to kiss Naruto.

Naruto had pinned Ino to the wall. He would break the kiss every now and then for air, or to just kiss along her neck and shoulder. It was quite an experience, the water constantly pouring down on them. They broke apart again. "Naruto what are you doing to Ino!?"

"God damn it!" Both blondes yelled.

* * *

**well theres #2 for ya**


	3. Preliminary Fight

Ino picked the towel off the ground and wrapped herself in it again. "God forehead can't you mind your own business?"

"Ino! Forget what I was doing, what was he doing?" The pink banshee inquired. "I know, he put on a genjutsu and made you think he was Sasuke."

"That is absolutely ridiculous." Ino fought the urge to punch the other girl.

"Get her in the prelims." Naruto said. Ino pouted, he had a towel on. "See you at dinner." Naruto gave her a quick kiss and walked down the hall.

"Spill it Ino-pig!" Sakura ordered.

"Fuck off!" Ino slapped Sakura across the face. _'Who the hell does she think she is? Demanding to know my business.'_

* * *

'_Ouch. I heard that from here.'_ Naruto entered team seven's room. From the tattoo on his back he unsealed a large scroll and placed it on the desk. It was standard white with an orange fox swirling around it. A golden paw gripped the center and sealed the scroll. He gripped one of the claws and it pricked him, drawing blood. He then focused chakra into it. It lifted and he unrolled it.

Naruto unsealed a black muscle shirt and tossed it on his bed. Also a pair of black baggy shorts and black sandals and quickly put them on. He resealed the scroll into his back and put on the muscle shirt. _'Hm. What do we have here?'_

"**Seems we got another one kit. Take it."** Kyuubi instructed. Naruto ripped a necklace off a sleeping Sasuke. **"They were always fond of fire. Wonder whose trapped in here?"**

'_Find out later.'_ Naruto removed the small stone from the necklace. It increased in size and he tucked it into his left weapon pouch. His stomach rumbled and he looked up at the clock. "Later than I thought. Sasuke wake up!"

"When did you get here dobe?" Sasuke ask rolling out of bed.

Naruto, ignoring the dobe comment, continued. "Two hours ago. Had a little meeting with your snake friend." Naruto pulled down Sasuke's collar. "Seems he got you as well. Ever figure out what this thing is supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I just remember the strength." Sasuke's eyes filled with a sudden urge to fight. Naruto didn't like that.

"Thats evil power Sasuke. I've seen what power does to people. Its not pretty." Naruto said.

"What happened to them?" Sasuke asked as the two walked down the hall.

"I killed them. Business men, village leaders. Anyone who paid well enough and had good enough reason, I took down their target." Naruto tossed Sasuke a black book. "All my kills. Date, time, target, and fee." Sasuke's eyes visibly widened.

"That's a lot of marks." He commented.

"It's a cruel world." Naruto pushed open the doors to the mess hall. He quickly grabbed a tray, got some food and sat away from everyone. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Well look who finally made it." Naruto looked up. "Couldn't keep up with your teammates?"

"Keep talking Kiba. See that I won't rip out your vocal cords." Naruto threatened, his hand slowly going behind his back.

"All bark." Naruto grabbed Kiba, pulled him down onto the table and held a tanto to his throat.

"I'll show you my bite real quick." Naruto pressed the knife deeper drawing a little blood.

"Naruto." Someone called. The blonde let go of Kiba and sheathed his blade. "Now Kiba might need a bath. But not to bathe in blood."

"Got it." Naruto sat back down. "Get out of here mutt."

Kiba stalked off a little irked. "So whats up?"

"Nothing much sense the last time I saw you. Except this." Naruto placed the orange orb on the table. "We'll take care of it after dinner."

"Where?" Ino asked.

"Your room probably. I won't want to do it in my room on account of my teammates. You could easily kick Chouji and Shika out of the room for a bit." Ino nodded along. She looked closer at the orb as Naruto held it in front of her. On it was a black sword emblem.

"The emblem is black. That mean anything?" She asked. Naruto just groaned. "Whats wrong?"

"Its black. I'll be in for a tough fight." Naruto put his head on the table. Ino just petted his head and went back to eating.

* * *

"Look at them." Sakura hissed.

"Why are you even talking to me?" A girl with her hair in buns asked.

"You know Naruto right?" Sakura asked.

The bun girl nodded. "I was in the academy with him. He's changed since then. He was always happy, but that was a mask. I could tell. Seems it finally cracked."

"But why the sudden change. I mean he would always ask me out. Why Ino?" Sakura looked dejected.

"Jealous?" Tenten laughed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to find out what's going through my little bro's head."

* * *

"Hey Tenten-nee." Naruto said as he struggled to get out of Tenten's headlock.

"Whats going on squirt?" She asked.

"Naruto, whose this?" Ino narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"This is Tenten. I was in her academy class, though I didn't graduate. Whenever I pulled pranks on other girls in the class I always ran to Tenten to hide me." Naruto said.

"That happened everyday. I quickly ran out of places trying to keep you safe." Tenten messed up his hair. "So what's been going on with you lately kid?"

"Ah nothing much really. Just enjoying life with the company of my girl." Naruto reached across the table and took Ino's hand. "I heard you ya know. Tell Sakura that I had my eyes opened. Saw she wasn't the girl I thought I knew. All I wanted was a chance, but I knew she wouldn't give it to me. Thank you Ino, for giving me that chance."

"Your welcome Naruto." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

There was a flash. "Aw thats sweet."

"Where the hell did you get a camera Tenten?" Tenten stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Not telling. Well I best be going. Keep it cool you two, I heard about the shower." The couple's faces were bright shades of red.

"Well?" Asked the pink girl.

"Everyone deserves a chance Sakura. Remember that." Tenten said with a bit of anger, but it was subtle. Sakura missed it completely.

"Done!" Naruto grunted and picked up both trays and turned them in. Ino grabbed Naruto's hand. "Lets go." The room was identical to team seven's room. "Shika, Chouji, out." Ino ordered.

"Why Ino?" The chubby boy asked.

"Thats top secret S-ranked information. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Naruto said, hand going for one of his blades.

"Troublesome. Lets go Chouji." Chouji made it to the door first. Shikamaru stopped halfway through. "Just incase you two forgot. Shower is down the hall." Shikamaru ran as a hail of kunai came out of the room.

"Those idiots!" Ino slammed the door.

"Now Ino it was mostly our fault." Naruto went to the single bed, pulled out the orb and laid down. Ino laid next to him. "See you on the inside." Naruto smashed the orb and everything went dark.

* * *

"**Finally. Freedom!"**

"Not quite." Naruto starred up at the new demon. He had a horse's body as legs, a man's torso, and the head of a lion. The demon also held a sword.

"**Berial."**

"**Cerberus. What are you doing here?"**

"**Same thing** **you're here for. Helping the boy."** Cerberus said.

"**And if I refuse?" **The stance Naruto had was his answer. **"So be it."** Naruto charged Berial. The demon brought his sword down and Naruto stepped to the side and it smashed next to him. He stepped onto the large blade and ran up it. Naruto jumped off and punched Berial in the face.

"I don't get it. Why don't any of you help him?" Ino asked.

"**Every time we tried Naruto would yank our chains stopping us. He wants to fight these battles alone. Relying on us would show the opponent he is weak. Naruto wants to earn the respect on his own." **Kyuubi explained.

"**He is a very honorable person. Loyal as well."** A red lion flanked Ino. It had a golden mane. On its shoulders was black metallic armor. Behind it were more lions with similar armor. The difference between the one that was talking was slight, in the fact it was a tad bigger.

"**Hono. Glad you could make."** Kyuubi made room for the lion.

"**Anya is here as well." **True to the lion's word a blue wolf approached followed by a few others. They had similar armor only the metal plates were yellow.

"**Berial eh?" **Anya asked.

"**Yep."** Came the unified response of all the other demons.

Naruto jumped at Berial again. This time he was swatted away with the sword. He landed on the ground. **"Is that all boy?"**

Naruto stood, painfully. He had a cut above his right eye, a long gash down his left arm and crossing cuts on his chest. Blood got into his eye so he couldn't use it. And his right wrist was broken. All the while Berial stood unfazed. "It'll take more than that."

"**As resilient as ever."** Now floating above Ino was a figure in a black robes with a hood up concealing his face and boney hands.

"**What do you think his chances are Shade?"** Cerberus asked.

"**He can do it. If he uses **_**'that'**_**."** Came the deep ghostly response.

"**He can't. Your augmentation is still dangerous for him!" **Larxia snapped.

"**Its either that and risk further damage, or worse. Besides, I think he can do it."** Shade removed his hood revealing a skull and a bright red glow for eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long breath. His eyes opened and were solid black with gold slits. His k9s enlarged and his skin turned a dark gray. Naruto bent over and five dark grey spikes grew out of his back. A silver blade grew out of the back of each elbow and down the side of his forearm.

"What is that?" Ino gasped.

"**Shade's gift to Naruto. The **_**True**_ _**Form."**_ Kyuubi said. **"Everyone back up."** Kyuubi ordered. Larxia pulled Ino onto Doku's back.

"**What is this?"** Berial asked. Naruto just hissed at him. Saliva dripped from his fangs. **"So you're one of us now? However it makes no difference."** Berial pulled his sword back and charged thrusting the blade out. Naruto turned to the left and extended his right arm, index and middle finger out and stopping the attack.

"**This is the end."** Berial's blade exploded and Naruto rushed in with his arm's crossed. The blades on the sides of his arms shot forward, now connected at the wrist. The elbow blades took their place. **"Blades of a Thousand!"** In what seemed like ten seconds Naruto had cut Berial a thousand times, like the name suggested.

Ino felt the impact of the attack. It seemed like a large gust of wind. She watched as Berial fell to his side. **"Impressive. Kid, my sword is yours." **A smaller version of Berial's blade appeared before the blonde. The blades receded, spines receded as well. Naruto's teeth returned to normal.

"**Got to him dear."** Larxia pulled Ino up and Doku allowed her off his back.

"Naruto!" Naruto fell backwards into Ino's arms. She knelt down and held him close, he was bleeding out his back and arms. His previous wounds were bleeding even more. "What do I do?" Ino's began crying.

"**Get out into the real world and get him to a doctor."** Berial spoke up. Ino nodded and left Naruto's mind.

* * *

Half hour ago

"Ah Hayate. Getting ready for the preliminary matches I see." Hayate had just entered the mess hall when he was called over to a table with the other Konoha jounin.

"Yes. I already have several bags of cement and crew ready for any damages. I'm worried about that ram seal statue. Who knows how Naruto will use it." Hayate said.

"You mean that blonde on Kakashi's team? I heard he was the dead last." A smoking jounin spoke up.

"True, he was. But people change." Hayate pulled out a silver chain. On it were two tags. One with the Konoha symbol, the other _'Taste my blade.' _"No o ne has changed more than him. I've seen it. Tell your students to forfeit if they have to face him."

"Is he that dangerous Hayate?" Hayate didn't answer. Just drew a bingo book and tossed it on the table. It fell open to Naruto's entry. "No way."

"Believe it." Hayate was about to return to work when he felt something, a strange energy filled the tower. Now most wouldn't be able to feel it. But Hayate had been around Naruto enough to detect sudden bursts of it, and this one was really strong. "Excuse me I must check on something." Hayate the **body flickered** away.

"Ah Kurenai you missed Hayate." Asuma stuffed the bingo book into his vest.

"Did he say anything?" She asked.

"Nope." Warnings be damned. Asuma wanted to see the kid fight. "So how do you think your students will do?"

"I can't be sure. What about your's Kakashi?" Kurenai asked the Icha addicted jounin.

"I'm a little worried about Sakura. Sasuke will do fine. I'm not so sure about Naruto." Kakashi said.

_With Hayate_

Hayate appeared in team ten's room. "I thought so." He cleaned up the shards and sat at the desk. "Only thing I can do is wait." And he did. When Naruto's skin split and started bleeding he became a little nervous. And he really freaked when he heard a few bones crack. "Shit! Naruto!"

"We got to get him to a doctor!" Ino bolted up.

"Got it." Hayate grabbed Naruto and put a hand on Ino's shoulder and **body flickered**. "Medic!" Hayate shouted as he reappeared. Three medics came at took Naruto and placed him on bed. Ino staggered, dizzy from the teleporting technique. "You were in his mind right?" Ino just nodded. "What happened?"

"He was fighting like he always does. Guess it was just a little tougher this time." Ino didn't look at Hayate. She kept he gaze on Naruto as the doctors went to work.

"Damn it, the wounds won't close!" One said.

"I also got a broken wrist, four broken ribs and shattered knees." A second one announced..

"There's a pulse but its faint." Said the third.

"Wounds won't close? What does that mean?" Ino asked. _'Didn't they know jutsu to do that?'_

"I can't explain it. His body won't respond to the jutsu." They were going to try again when a red glow covered Naruto. The red energy swirled upward and took the form of a fox head, as if it were watching over the blonde.

Naruto had learned to use his chakra as a way to view the outside world while he was in his mind. What the eyes see, Naruto can view from his mind. In case of incidents were he to be unconscious for a period of time. **"Mind** **Transfer Jutsu!"**

* * *

"Whats going on in here?!" Ino demanded. All the demons were crowded around Naruto and Kyuubi was on the ground.

"**The healing process has begun. Naruto has used demonic energy so much he no longer needs chakra. That explains why the doctors couldn't do anything. His body no longer recognizes and responds to chakra." **Kyuubi explained.

"Will he be alright?" Ino knelt beside Naruto and placed his head in her lap.

"**Don't worry dear. He'll be fine." **Larxia stood behind Ino. **"Now shouldn't you be back out there?"** Ino didn't say anything, she just vanished.

"What did you see?" Hayate asked her. He had already cleared out the medics.

"Kyuubi is healing him." Hayate let out a sigh and sank into a chair.

"This kid has got to stop scaring me." Hayate rubbed his head. "I gotta get back to work. Anything happens come get me before anyone else understood?"

"Yeah." Ino pulled her chair over to Naruto's bed as Hayate left. If it wasn't for the large amount of blood on the sheets and floor the scene would be rather peaceful. "When Naruto bleeds he bleeds a lot."

"So my enemies can drown in my blood." Naruto choked out. The red glow of chakra left and he sat up. There were still scars on his body. "Ino, hand me those bandages."

"What for, your wounds have closed." She still handed him the bandages.

"Deception my dear mind walker. Now give me a hand." Ino clapped. "Very funny." As Naruto wrapped his left arm Ino wrapped bandages around his torso. "This'll work in my favor in the prelims."

"What are those about anyway?" Ino asked.

"Can't tell you." Naruto smiled. "But you'll find out tomorrow." Ignoring Ino's look of annoyance he leaned back. She climbed up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and traced the visible scars on his chest with her left hand. Naruto held her right hand and his left wrapped around her waist.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Don't die on me ok?"

"Ok, I won't." Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I'll never leave you Ino, remember that."

"**Its done kit."**

'_Good. Now that the seal is gone that'll make things easier tomorrow.'_

* * *

Naruto was still in bed. Ino had left some time ago to hear the Hokage speak about the exams or something he wasn't really paying attention honestly. He was half asleep when she explained it to him. "Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah lets do this." Naruto got out of the bed and stood next to Hayate.

"Now I'll introduce the referee for the matches." A cloud of smoke appeared before everyone. It produced the referee.

"My name is Hayate Gekkou. Now then, the matches will be selected randomly on this board." The wall opened up and produced a screen. There were already two names on it.

_Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki_

"Alright! We get a break Akamaru." Kiba couldn't contain his joy.

"Quiet!" Hayate cleared his throat. "You win by one of the following. Knock out, opponent's death, or if your opponent forfeits. Will everyone please move to the spectator area."

Hayate waited. "Come out Naruto."

A cloud of smoke appeared on top of the ram seal statue. "Ha he's wounded!" Kiba let out a laugh.

'_Screw deception. I'm kicking his ass.'_ Naruto ripped the bandages off showing the scars, only they began to heal. For added effect Kyuubi made it so what looked like steam rolled off the wounds as they shrank.

"Don't kill him Naruto. Begin!" Hayate jumped to the spectator area to avoid a possibly big opening attack from Naruto.

"You should quit now dobe." Kiba taunted. Naruto just starred down at him. "Guess you can sit out for this boy. It won't take long." Naruto gathered energy into his legs. He jumped off, the statue exploding as he leaped.

Hayate slapped his forehead. "Damn it!" Naruto was running towards Kiba and forming lightning in front of him.

The lightning took the form of a running wolf. **"Surging Fang!" **The wolf ran straight into Kiba and sparked. What was left was Naruto's fist extended and Kiba on the ground. Akamaru chose this moment to attack, jumping at Naruto. The blonde flipped backward and landed in a crouch.

"I couldn't copy that technique." Up on the catwalk Sasuke had his sharingan active. Ino laughed to herself, knowing the reason.

"Lucky shot." Kiba painfully stood up.

"Yeah tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." Akamaru launched himself at Naruto again, but was caught in midair by a blue wolf. The wolf held Akamaru by the neck, treating him like the pup he was. "Don't hurt the little guy ok Anya?"

"**As you wish. No harm will come to the pup."** Anya bit down lightly hitting a nerve, knocking out Akamaru. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Anya. **"What, you said not to hurt him and I didn't."**

"Very well then." Naruto dismissed Anya.

"What did you do to him!?" Kiba demanded.

"He'll be fine, he's just out of it for awhile." Naruto performed some hand seals. **"Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** A large fireball shot from Naruto's mouth. Kiba dove to the right and it missed. Naruto charged Kiba and the two engaged in taijutsu. Naruto just focused on landing hits on Kiba, didn't even bother blocking or dodging.

* * *

"Guess your student isn't as adept in taijutsu if Kiba can land all those hits Kakashi." Kurenai said not knowing Naruto's intentions.

"Probably. Naruto was never that skilled anyway." Kakashi didn't have much faith in his student. Though everyone saw Kiba get kicked across the room.

"**Rise from the Sea! Larxia!" **Ino smiled. She wanted to see Larxia in action. Out of all of Naruto's demons Larxia was her favorite. She was kind, but powerful. This time though there was no woman in regal robes. A large Chinese dragon was above Naruto. Dark blue, with black eyes. "Lets end this."

"**As you command, Lord Naruto." **Larxia closed her eyes and focused, her image fading. Naruto's right fist glowed a pale blue.

"Now **Burst!"** Naruto punched forward. Larxia's image shot out of the blondes fist and towards Kiba. It impacted in his chest and knocked him back further into the wall. It cracked from the force. Larxia turned to her human form.

"**Ah well that was** **fun."** She looked up to the spectators spotting a familiar figure. **"Hello Ino."** Ino waved. **"Naruto. Berial wishes to apologize for yesterday."**

"Say no more. He isn't at fault. I had to fight. Those injuries were the end result of something he couldn't control." Naruto explained.

"**Very well." **Larxia faded back into Naruto's mind.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced.

"What are you?" Kiba coughed up a bit of blood. It hurt to breath as well due to a few cracked ribs.

"The Demon Lord." Naruto jumped up to the catwalk and stood next to Ino.

"Congratulations." She hugged him.

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto returned the hug.

"None what so ever." Ino poked him in the head. "So what are they saying?"

"Eh, just mumbling about not getting any action." Naruto said.

"I can't believe that was Larxia in her true form. She was incredible." Ino had stars in her eyes.

"Girl has some strength I'll give her that." Naruto laughed a bit.

"**Thank you Naruto**" Naruto heard in his head.

'_You're welcome.'_ Naruto responded to Larxia.

"Dobe! Why can't I copy your abilities?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh so you were trying to steal my techniques?" Naruto smirked. "The sharingan is useless against me Sasuke. One: You do not possess the demons to use my jutsus. Two: I no longer use any chakra. My body relies on the energy my demons give of to power my attacks."

"Thats impossible!" Sakura yelled.

"Is it?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "And how do you know this? Any proof to back up this statement?" Naruto let out a feral growl. Sakura backed up. "I didn't think so." Sasuke, enraged, threw a punch at Naruto. It was caught by a boney hand. "Thank you Shade."

"**No problem." **Came Shade's ghostly voice.

"Its time for your match Sasuke." Shade then lifted Sasuke and tossed him to the ground. "He'll always be a spoiled brat." Shade vanished and Naruto took up leaning against the wall. Naruto watched as the match began and Sasuke had his chakra sucked out by his opponent.

"What do you think about the match Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Boring." Naruto sighed. He watched for about five more minutes. "Fuck this. I'm gonna go play inside my head." Naruto's head lowered and became unconscious.

* * *

"**Whats up kid?" **Someone asked as soon as Naruto appeared.

"Berial, good to see you've recovered as well." The fire demon just nodded. "So what do you think?"

"**Its better than being in a glass ball thats for sure."**

"I knew you would say that." Naruto laughed. "Seems Sasuke's match is over." Naruto watched the other matches with the demons.

"**I can't believe all it took to beat her is hitting her head against a wall."**

"I've seen stranger." Naruto commented on Shikamaru's match became silent as he watched Ino's match begin. First it began as a shouting match.

* * *

"It won't work Pig!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked. _'Is she gonna run her mouth or fight?'_

"I have you figured out! Your plan to make Sasuke jealous won't work." Ino's face reddened from anger.

"Ino, you haven't kicked her ass yet?" Naruto spoke up.

"I'll get right on that." Ino began her attack throwing some shuriken. It was a dead even mtach.

"Hayate-sensei. Will it be alright if Ino joins us for the next month of training?" Naruto asked.

"I see no problems with it. What are you planning?" Naruto remained silent. "Just have to ask her father."

"Yeah no shit." Naruto said. He watched as Ino cut her hair and tossed it on the ground. _'Whats going through her head.'_

'_Heh, forehead will never see it coming.' _**"Mind transfer jutsu!" **Sakura moved and was caught. Nothing happened for a minute.

"Sakura is a stubborn bitch. Ino might have a tough time in her mind." Naruto said. It came to no surprise when she was forced out. The two kunoichi charged at each other looking to end it. Both landed a punch resulting in a double knock out.

Naruto jumped to Ino's side. "You did good Ino. Didn't win, but you did good." Naruto mumbled as he picked her up. He then vanished to the infirmary.

* * *

"Ow my head." Ino groaned.

"You do have a decent sized bump. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Ino lashed out at the voice, missing. "Im over here Ino." Ino decided it would be better to open her eyes.

"Guess I lost huh?" Ino sighed.

"Yeah, but Sakura didn't win either. And thats the important thing." Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Ino. I noticed in the fight your skills were a little lacking." Anger appeared on Ino's face so Naruto hurried his explanation. "So I was thinking. Hayate-sensei and I are going to leave the village again for training. Would you like to come and train as well?"

"Hm..." Ino thought for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt."

"You're not talking literally are you? Cause its gonna hurt." Naruto said. "Over the month I was gone I was broken, bruised, blooded. But it was worth it."

"But my father probably won't let me go." Ino looked saddened.

A clone of Naruto _poofed_ into existence. "Go watch the rest of the matches and attend the ending speech before dispelling yourself." The clone saluted and left the infirmary. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

"Inoichi! Get the door!" Inoichi mumbled curses under his breath.

The blonde man opened the door. "Naruto?"

"Hey atleast she's conscious this time." Ino laughed as Naruto stepped through the doorway and to the couch in the living room.

"Practicing for the future Naruto?" Ino was dropped unceremoniously onto said couch and the blonde males shared a coughing fit.

"What? *cough*"

"Aren't you *cough* thinking to far ahead princess?" Ino just laughed at the two.

"Naruto good to see you again." Ishima had ran into the living room thinking someone was dying. Inoichi almost did, from shock at what his daughter was implying.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Yamanaka." Naruto said calming down.

"So what brings you here Naruto? Shouldn't you be taking an exam?" Inoichi questioned.

"I won my match and left a clone behind. Ino's match was a draw so she doesn't have to stick around." Naruto explained. "So I was wondering. I was leaving the village to train for the third round. Is it alright if Ino comes with me to train as well?"

"I don't see why not. But I'm warning you boy." Inoichi looked sternly at Naruto, who was about to say something when Ino dragged him upstairs.

"Now why'd you go and say that?" Ishima smacked her husband.

"I actually trust the boy. But I was just playing the part of a protective father." Inoichi rubbed the bump on his head.

Ino had grabbed a bag, which was immediately tossed aside by Naruto. "Keep only your weapons on your person. Non-essential items you'll have sealed." Naruto brought out a small blank scroll and unrolled it across her bed. "One of the things you'll be learning."

* * *

"Number two." Clone Naruto showed his lot number. He would be going up against Neji.

"Now then you all have a month to train. Dismissed." Clone the _poofed_ out of existence. "So Jiraiya, what did you think of Naruto's match?"

The sanin dropped the genjutsu that hid him. "He's quite impressive. I see why you called me back. Now I gotta find him and set up a training schedule."

"Hokage-sama if I may?" The preliminary referee stepped forward. "Naruto and I had plans to leave the village again for training. He is currently at the Yamanaka residence." He handed the old Hokage a note Naruto managed to get to him before leaving to the infirmary with Ino.

"Very well then. I'll see you later sensei." And with that Jiraiya was gone.

"I'll take my leave now Hokage-sama." Hayate bowed and left as well.

* * *

"So Naruto where are we going first?" Ino asked as the descended the stairs.

"Hm, good question." Ino hit Naruto on the head. "Hey I'll figure it out when sensei gets here."

"What is that thing!? Ishima yelled from the kitchen. Naruto did a quick head count.

'_Kyuubi?'_

"**Yeah."**

'_Cerberus?'_

"**Here."**

'_Anya?'_

"**We're all here."**

'_Hono?'_

"**Here as well."**

'_Larxia?'_

"**I am here."**

'_Doku?'_

"**Sup Boss."**

'_Shade?'_

"**Yo."**

'_Berial?'_

"**Still here."**

'_Brumak?"_

**ROAR**

'_Right he cant talk. Corpser?'_

**ROAR**

'_Cant talk either. Pyro?'_

**Squawk**

"Well thats all....." Naruto slapped himself. "Damn Chibi got out." He ran into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. Chibi was sitting on Ishima's shoulder as she moved about.

"I think he likes you Mrs Yamanaka." Naruto said moving deeper into the kitchen.

"Chibi likes everybody." Ino countered.

"Jiraiya-sama." Naruto heard from the kitchen.

"Alright where's the brat?" Two tantos stuck into the doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"Is that a normal way to greet your teacher?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"I'm not known for the normal, sensei." Naruto approached the white haired man. "Jiraiya of the sanin. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are." He handed Naruto back his weapons.

"Sorry if 'm late." Hayate said after a swirl of leaves died down.

"So where's our first stop?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to find my old teammate." Everyone looked at Jiraiya. "She would teach the blonde girl mostly. If can convince her to tag along."

"Its possible." Naruto stepped outside. **"From the Eternal Flame! Soar! Pyro!"**

"**Squawk"**

"Oh pipe down you giant chicken." Naruto Ino and Hayate climbed on. "Coming old man?" Jiraiya picked his jaw off the ground and climbed on.

"See you guys in a month!" Ino yelled down to her parents as Pyro flew off.

Inoichi kissed his wife. "Excuse me. I gotta go grab Shikaku and Chouza."

"Why?" Ishima questioned.

"After seeing that!" Inoichi pointed in the direction of the slowly fading firebird. "I'm going to request a lot of missions and put all that money on Naruto. See you in two weeks when I stop by!"

"You are so sleeping on the couch when you get home!" Ishima yelled as her husband's figure disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**another down. read and review**


	4. Lady Akuma

**I'm back. Guess what that means. Schools out! Finally I'm done with all my exams. Sad to say though I kinda failed English 4. Why? Easy, it's a bullshit class, its practically the same as English 1-3. But anyway, my problems aren't why you're here. So without further hesitation, lets kick this thing off!**

* * *

"So where are we heading first sensei?" Naruto asked the white haired man.

"Ever heard of Shyzo?" Naruto nodded. "Really?"

"It's a big place, been there once. All sorts of activity there, legal or otherwise. We're hitting the casinos aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"Best place to look for my gambling addicted teammate." Jiraya finally took a seat. "You're bird knows where to go if you've been there already. Wake me when we get there."

"Well, it's a start." Ino said as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

"This place is huge!" Ino said in wonder. "How will we ever find her in this city?"

"Simple, we head to the best casino in the city." Naruto led the way down the street. They were going to a large building. "This is the Dragon's Horde." They entered, and the security guards tensed. "I'm forgetting something aren't I?"

"You! Demon Lord, freeze!" A woman wearing a standard guard uniform called him out.

"Well you weren't here last time." Naruto stepped forward.

"You have some nerve coming back here!" A large man stepped into Naruto's view. He had dark skin and a scar on his right cheek. "Here to kill anyone else this time?"

"Still pissed about me killing your previous boss I see eh Demo? But to answer your question I'm not here on an assassination this time." Naruto quickly scanned the casino lobby. "How's that scar I gave you? Didn't get infected did it?"

"Why you little brat." Demo went for his sword but Naruto body flickered behind him. A kick to the back of the knee and a shove had Demo on the ground and a Tanto against his throat.

"I'm not here to kill this time Demo. But I will if I have to." Naruto pulled the blade away.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight huh Naruto?" A new figure approached.

"Hayate." Demo growled. "What are you here for?"

"We're searching for someone. There would be less bloodshed if you just let us work. I can keep my charge under control." Hayate helped Demo up, once Naruto took his knee out of Demo's back.

"Promise?" Naruto nodded. "Very well. Tamachi, lets go."

"Are we seriously going to let them go!? These two are dangerous criminals!" Tamachi kept her sword ready.

"It seems Demo here had the unfortunate experience of meeting Hayate and Naruto while they were on assignment. I'm sure if the circumstances had been different they would have seemed like the two nicest people in the world." Jiraya decided to enter at this point. "Unless someone here decides to hire one of them, they won't be a problem."

"Freakin' ninjas." Demo muttered before walking off. Tamachi reluctantly followed the head of security.

"You can't go anywhere without getting into trouble can't you?" Ino scolded her fellow blonde.

"Wouldn't be any fun any other way." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Can't keep things to boring. But back to the matter at hand, Tsunade isn't here in the lobby. Lets head to the second floor where the real gamblers are, not these silly little machines."

The group started moving from table to table. _**"Kit, do you feel that?"**_

'_Yeah, how can I not. Do you think someone is betting with one of the orbs?'_

"_**Could be. I think its at that table over there."**_ Kyuubi directed Naruto to a blackjack table. _**"Damn the money is flowing at this table. If you don't get the orb, at least you could walk away a millionaire."**_

'_I already am, but that's not the point. Lets play.'_ Naruto sat at the table. "Alright bitches, I'm in." Everyone looked at Naruto skeptically, but when he pulled out enough money to cover the buy in several time over, no one questioned him. Naruto glanced at the whisp of red chakra floating above the dealer. "Game on."

* * *

It was twenty minutes before anyone noticed Naruto was missing. "Uh sensei, my boyfriend is missing." The two older men stopped and looked behind at Naruto's empty spot.

It was then Hayate felt it. "There's an orb here." Hayate led them to the back and found Naruto. "There he is." The blonde was rolling and purple orb around. He had won it fifteen minutes ago but kept playing.

"I'll stay." Naruto said and turned to the only other player, a blonde woman. "Your turn miss." He gave her a smile.

"Hit!" She called.

"Twenty-three. Bust." The dealer took her chips. "House has twenty-two."

Naruto collected his winnings and passed some to the blonde. "Please meet me in the lounge in five minutes. I have something of importance to discuss with you." He tossed the orb behind his back and over his right shoulder and caught it.

"Show off." He heard her grumble. He laughed and went to his companions.

"Here." Naruto deposited the orb in Ino's hands. "I know how much you like purple."

"Uh...thanks." The question on Ino's mind was that if this was what she thought it was, and she pretty sure she was right, then why'd he give it to her. "Any luck finding Tsunade?"

"Lounge, five minutes." He gave her a quick kiss and went to go cash his winnings. Hayate and Jiraya keeping any would-be thieves away seeing as Naruto, and his clones, couldn't fight while carrying two million in chips.

Once the money was all counted out and a good 99.9% sealed into Naruto's giant scroll, did they arrive at the lounge. "Ah Tsu-hime, so nice to see you again." Jiraya said catching the blonde's attention.

"Jiraya! What the hell are you doing here!?" The blonde woman stood and pointed a finger accusingly.

"Tsunade-sama. Maybe you should calm down." A brunette behind Tsunade made her appearance known.

"Quiet Shizune!" Tsunade snapped.

"I think you should listen to your assistant." Naruto took a seat directly across from the slug sanin. "Now the reason I'm here is because I could think of no one better than to train Ms Yamanaka here. Who better than the greatest kunouchi?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere brat." Tsunade downed a dish of sake. "I refuse." Ino looked downcast and Jiraya a look of disappointment. Hayate and Naruto had their usual blank expression.

"Fine then. I won't stay and argue and let you waste my time. I have training to do." The others got up and left while Naruto finished his sake. He crushed the dish in his hand, blood poured onto the table. "Still afraid of blood?"

The widening of Tsuande's and her shaking confirmed it. "Imagine it, me laid out flat on the ground bleeding. Ino, the only one around and she can't do a damn thing and crying uncontrollably as I slip away from this realm of existence. Jiraya told me about your past, and it's a shame really. Honestly an unfortunate end to someone with the same dream as mine to become Hokage. Now I'm giving you a choice, sit here and let your past repeat itself in some other form. Or suck it up, realize you have the power to prevent it, and do something about it."

Naruto picked the shards out of his hand and Kyuubi started to heal it. "We'll be staying here for the night. Room 707 is mine, just incase you change your mind." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of poker chips.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune got no answer. Even Ton-Ton's oinks received nothing but silence.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Ino questioned.

"Nothing to worry about love. Now lets go check out our room." He took her hand and went up to the seventh floor.

* * *

"N-Naruto." Ino moaned his name as he kissed her neck.

"No stupid pink bitch to interrupt us this time." Naruto said. He rolled over, positioning Ino beneath him. He reached under her and unclipped her bra. In one quick motion the black lacey obstruction was gone. Naruto caressed her face with his left hand. "You're so beautiful Ino." He kissed her before moving his mouth to he left breast. He sucked it into his mouth while using his left hand to massage the other.

"Oh Naruto." With his free hand Naruto removed her panties and worked his fingers down there. "God!" She gasped as he made contact. "I'm about to explode!" And he stopped. "Huh?"

"Gotta get rid of something, hang on." He quickly removed his pants. "Can't have any fun with that in the way can we?" He kissed her passionately as he pulled her closer. She felt his prod her entrance. "I'm not going to force you, the decision is yours."

"Please Naruto. Make me yours." She put her arms around his neck.

"Someone looked as Jiraya-sensei's books." Naruto resumed kissing her as he entered. He felt some resistance, then it vanished. His enhanced senses picked up the scent of blood. "I love you, Ino. Thank you."

"Thank me? For w-what?" She asked.

"For being with me. For loving me. When I first found out about the Kyuubi I thought-" He was cut off as Ino thrust her hips sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

"You're welcome. But seriously love, quit with the monolog." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto began his movements. It was painful for Ino for a bit but that soon lessened and was soon in a land of bliss. "Together?"

"Now whose been into the books?" Ino laughed. "Yeah, together." They both felt the feeling rise within them as Naruto continued his thrusts and released it. "Naruto!"

"Ino!" The two blondes were breathing heavily. "I love you so much Ino."

"How much?" She rested her head on his chest as he laid next to her.

"To me you are queen of the world, and I will be yours forever." Her kissed her.

"Something's poking me." Ino chuckled.

"Ready for round two your majesty?" Naruto smirked.

"Always, my king." Ino laughed again.

* * *

Jiraya was sitting close to the wall giggling like a mad man. "I can't believe you." Hayate said.

"What? This is gold material!" Jiraya pressed his ear to the wall, not that he needed to hear the two blondes.

"What did you say?" Hayate asked, he had a pillow over his head to block out the noise of the two love making blondes.

"Forget it." Jiraya sighed. He wasn't going to explain himself.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content as he inhaled Ino's scent. The female had fallen asleep after their fifth time. This would be a night Naruto would never forget. And Ino was currently in a pleasant slumber, in a dream of her and her king and a lot of chocolate syrup. _'Wonder what she's smiling about.'_ Naruto though before he to fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Knock Knock Knock

"Huh what?" Naruto rolled out of bed, put on a pair of red boxers and black baggy shorts, and went to the door. "Yeah?"

"I'll help." Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and actually got a good look who was at the door.

"Oh Tsunade! Please come in." Naruto held the door open for her. "Glad to hear you changed your mind. I'll wake Ino and tell her the good news." Naruto entered the room and shook Ino awake gently. "Wake up your highness." He kissed her on the cheek, nothing. He smirked then smacked her on her rear.

"Naruto!" She shouted.

"Love you to!" He shouted back. "Tsunade is here, get dressed. Can't go out like that, though I wouldn't complain." Ino put on red bra and panties and put on a blue robe then followed Naruto out.

"Are you limping Ino?" Asked the sanin. Both teens blushed. Tsunade just looked between the two, clearly reading between the lines. "I hope you two realize the responsibilities of your actions." Tsunade did a few hand signs and put a glowing green hand over Ino's stomach. "I guess that will be one of the first things I teach you."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei." Ino bowed. Naruto just had on a large smile.

"Yes thank you. Now what say we finish getting ready and grab the others and head for breakfast?" Ino nodded and went back to change. "See you in a few minutes."

_Thirty minutes later_

"Remind me to get a replacement for that broken table." Naruto said as they couple left their room. "What?" He asked as he met everyone's gaze.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lets just go." She quickly performed the jutsu she used earlier just in case.

* * *

The group of six were eating in the casino dinning hall. "So brat." Naruto shot a glare at the blonde woman. "What are your skills if my worthless teammate is going to train you."

"I control demons, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, using the nickname Jiraya uses to piss her off. "I use them in combat. I can encounter unsealed demons in the wild or," Ino held up the purple orb. "Find one sealed."

"How strong are they?" Tsunade asked.

"How strong are you?" Naruto smirked. "Their strengths depend on their usefulness. Some are stealthier, others stronger, faster, more intelligent. You get the idea." Tsunade shifted her gaze to Ino. The blonde girl just look down so Naruto answered for her. "She'll work hard, Tsunade-hime. If she wants to improve her skills it'll be up to her. Ino is more than capable than taking anything you through at her, at least I think so."

"So when do we start training?" Jiraya asked.

"In a couple hours. Hayate-sensei and I found a good spot we could use for a couple days." Ino finished breakfast quickly and got up. "Ino?"

"There's something I have to take care of." She kissed Naruto. "See you back in the room."

"Well that's odd." Naruto said, but kept eating. If it was something to worry about he was sure Ino would have told him.

* * *

Back in room 707 Ino was staring at the purple orb. During breakfast it had started to heat up. She leaned in closer and can faintly see a flower on it in red. "A flower, how ironic." The it cracked. "But Naruto isn't here!" It split in half and Ino blacked out.

_Mindscape_

"Ugh, where am I?" Ino asked.

"**Child of the earth!"** Came a voice. **"Explain your presence here!" **Ino stared wide eyed at the being before her. It was female about the size of an adult, had pale green skin, rose petals formed a skirt, petals over her breasts. She had long dark green hair and dark purple eyes.

Ino swallowed the lump in her throat and stood tall. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. And I'd rather you explain why you are in _my_ mind." She pointed a finger accusingly. Ino kept her confidence high even as vines wrapped around her, though on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

"**You have some nerve demanding anything from me."** The girl stepped forward. **"Your scent, its that of flowers. Explain."**

"My family owns a flower shop. I work there often." the demon leaned in closer and inspected Ino.

"**Very well then, I deem you worthy."** The vines released Ino. **"I suggest we gather more of my brethren. I sense a good few of them nearby, it's a perfect opportunity to take them."**

"There's sort of a problem with that. You see they've already found a host. My boyfriend Naruto has them. He gave me your orb. I think he set this up." Ino explained. "Plus I don't have the skills to take the other demons, Naruto's skills far surpass mine. So unless he hands over another one or I stumble upon one accidentally your in here alone."

"**But if you could get inside his mind and turn them back into-"**

"NO! I will not do that. They belong to Naruto and he has earned their allegiance and nearly died in the process. He's earned the right to command them. I'll try to get more but I won't take Naruto's!" Ino spoke defiantly.

"**You are very adamant about this. Very well then time for a proper introduction. I am Terra, demon of the earth. I'll give you a gift child, one I'm sure you'll find most enjoyable." **Terra waved her hands and what Ino guess was pollen fell on her. **"There all set. Now time to get up, someone's coming."**

* * *

"Ino? You in here?" Naruto entered the room. "Ino!" He quickly moved to her body. "You ok?" He shook her lightly and she just groaned.

"I'm fine." Ino mumbled.

"That's my girl." He kissed her. "So how'd the meeting go?"

"I knew you planned that. I didn't even know I could meet one." Ino stood up and brushed off her clothing.

"Neither did I. I was hoping for the best though. I'm proud of you Ino. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, and taming a demon proves it." Naruto moved around the suite and packed everything into his scroll.

"Lady Akuma, what do you think Naruto?" Ino asked.

"What do I think about what?" Naruto poked his head out of the bedroom.

"My alias. Lady Akuma." Ino struck a pose and Naruto moved over to her.

"Every Lord needs his Lady." He picked her up and spun her around. Ino laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"**Oh these are interesting memories child, especially last night."** Ino held her head and blushed

"You ok?" Naruto stopped spinning.

"Just the voice in the back of my head. Its going to take some getting used to." Ino let go of Naruto and went to the door. "We should get going, we wasted enough time." Naruto nodded and followed.

* * *

"This is really awkward!" Tsunade shouted as the group soared through the air.

"I still haven't gotten used to it." Hayate said. "Are we almost there Naruto?"

"Just a bit longer. We're approaching the mountain so once we're over that we should see that lake."

"Alright Ino, we'll work on physical training, along with ninjutsu and taijutsu." Tsunade went into teacher mode.

As did Jiraya. "Alright brat, your demons give you a big advantage so I don't know what else to teach you that wouldn't be overkill. Mostly we'll build your physical strength and speed."

"Teach me whatever you can sensei. With me there is no such thing as overkill. I call it, 'Making damn sure.'" Naruto chuckled.

"Very well then, I'm going to apply a gravity seal and a limiter seal. The gravity seal will increase the gravity on your body, meaning you'd have to use more strength to move. The limiter seal will limit your chakra, it will improve your control greatly." Jiraya explained. He pulled out some ink and a brush. "Hold out your arms." The gravity seal went around Naruto's right wrist, the limiter around the left. They looked like tribal bands. When the gravity seal activated Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Jiraya! Get over here and do what you just did on Ino." Tsunade commanded.

"Shit, to much." Naruto pulled chakra out of the seal and it went to a more manageable level. He finally stood up and shook his arms. "There we go." Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled a large cloud of frost. He reached into the cloud and pulled out the Frost sword.

* * *

"This is tougher than last time." Naruto grunted as he took a kick to the chest from Hayate. The seals were obviously working as Naruto was having trouble avoiding his sensei's attacks still. The fact that Jiraya would jump in at random times and attack wasn't helping his body either.

"That's enough for today Naruto." Hayate sheathed his sword. "We'll keep this up until you get used to the weight." Naruto rubbed his arms, they were sore but nothing the fox couldn't take care of. The group had been there for about three days.

"Not fairing any better I take it." Ino took a seat next to Naruto. "What have we gotten ourselves into Naruto?"

"It's for the best my dear. We're being trained by some of the best ninjas of Konoha." Naruto took her hand and kissed it. "So how's your training coming?"

"Exhausting." Ino sighed. "Tsunade-sensei says she'll be starting me on super strength training."

"**It is done Lord Naruto."** Berial broke the surface of the lake.

"Thanks Berial I appreciate it." Berial vanished and Naruto pulled Ino to her feet. "I had Berial heat the lake. Thought we'd take a dip before turning in." He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in.

Ino quickly stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. "Now this feels nice. Definitely helps the bruises." Naruto groaned in agreement, he was floating face up almost asleep. "Naruto?"

"Yes dear?" Naruto looked over at her.

"Why?" She asked, almost inaudible. She was nervous about something, he could tell.

"**Proceed with caution kit."** The fox advised.

"Why what Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Why me?" She just starred at the water.

"Why not you? You're strong, intelligent, breathtakingly beautiful." She lifted her head at that last part. "Let me ask you this. Are you happy with me or when you're still trying to get Sasuke's attention?" She didn't answer, so Naruto went over to her and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Your so good to me Naruto." Ino kissed him back.

"You're a wonderful girl Ino, you deserve the best." Naruto put his hand behind his back and after a brief glow pulled it back out. "Time to add to your arsenal." Ino took the blue orb from Naruto. "I know how much you admired Larxia, so I'm giving her to you."

Ino nodded, unable to form words. The orb split in half and Ino felt the new being in her mind tug a little before speaking. **"Hello Ino. It's been sometime. I can tell you're tired so we'll talk later."**

"Larxia was overjoyed when I told her I'd be giving her to you. She's taken to you quite well." Naruto blushed but in the darkness you couldn't tell. "She even said she approved of you."

Ino giggled. "So I guess that means I got your mother's blessing?" Ino closed the distance again. Naruto couldn't argue about the mother part, the dragon did seem to take on the role rather quickly. Naruto knew he would miss the constant presence of the dragon, but Ino needed her now more than he did. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"You are indeed." The couple exited the water. "Lets get to bed. We got a lot of work to do in the morning."

* * *

"Hey brat, wake up." A kick to the blonde's ribs and he was awake.

"Hey asshole, there are better ways of waking people up." Naruto complained.

"Whatever, lets get to work." Jiraya pulled Naruto out of the tent. "You know what to do." Naruto dropped into a fighting stance and then began sparring.

Ino was off by herself today. The blonde was conversing with her demons. "So now what?"

"**My gift to you Ino is similar to Naruto's." **The dragon spoke. Ino immediately felt power rise in her. In a span of three seconds Ino's skin up to her neck was covered in dark blue scales. **"Nice huh?"**

"Its great. Its like a second skin, light weight, doesn't restrict my movements." Ino allowed the scales to cover her head which resulted instead as a helmet, it was as if she was wearing a dragon's head. **"Awesome…what happened to my voice?"**

"**That's because of the head. It makes you look cooler."** Ino slapped her forehead and called Naruto over, which was hard because he was sparring.

"Yes Ino, need any help?" Naruto asked.

"**Are all demons like this? Worrying about looks?" **Ino asked.

"Well they have reputations to keep up. So by adding a bit of style here and there isn't so bad. The voice thing is pretty cool." Naruto flashed her a quick smile before going back to training.

The armor faded. "Now time to do this. **Rise from the sea! Larxia!"** The dragon exploded out of the water and roared. Ino had a large smile. Naruto ran over and kissed her.

"Anyone ever tell you you're awesome?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I like the way that sounds." They kissed again and then starred at Larxia. _'Why was I doubting this before, my relationship with Naruto, everything. With him it all seems right.' _She started daydreaming. "Lets get married" She said out loud. She didn't realize she spoke about her daydreaming until Naruto fainted.

* * *

Naruto groaned and sat up. "What happened?" Naruto said.

"You fainted that's what." Naruto looked over to Tsunade. "Ino is outside by the way." Tsunade smirked.

'_Crap she knows.'_ "Uh thanks." Naruto scrambled out of the tent, away from the insanely strong blonde sanin. Naruto found Ino by the lake, Larxia still flying around. "Ino?" Ino turned around, Naruto could tell she had been crying.

"Naruto I…I'm sorry. I was out of line." The girl stopped when Naruto raised a hand.

"In all honesty Ino, I'm happy that you said that. I really fainted out of surprise if anything." Naruto chuckled to himself. "Gah I should have had more control than that!" Now both of them were laughing. When they both calmed down Naruto enveloped Ino in a hug. "We can't now Ino. But I promise, someday you'll be Uzumaki."

Naruto could feel Ino's tears on his neck. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. She stopped soon and pushed Naruto back with a smile. "Come on we gotta train. Show the world that clan Uzumaki isn't one to mess with!"

* * *

Four days later the group were on the move. Naruto and the rest of the men were asleep. Tsunade was drinking, Shizune was trying to stop her which proved difficult holding her pig. Ino was gazing down at a gold band with a purple stone in it. Yes she had made Naruto get her one. Before Ino fell asleep no Pyro she spotted something in the distance. A glow in the dim light and a pillar of smoke. "Fire!" Ino shouted.

Naruto shot up and mentally commanded Pyro to fly there. "Ok Jiraya, Tsunade and Hayate will try to put out the fire. Shizune, Ino and I will try to evacuate anyone we can." That part of the plan had been difficult, they couldn't find anybody. "Strange." He raised his right arm, hand open. **"Time to hunt!"** A group of blue wolves and red lions appeared. "You know what to do."

The group took off searching for anyone. "Think they'll find anyone Naruto?"

"Of course they will Shizune-nee. Have faith." In five minutes the flames had been put out and they returned.

"**There is a large gathering in the center of town." **The lead demon lion spoke. **"I told your companions to meet there."**

"Good, your job is done." The demonic animals vanished. "Lets go." The trio rushed toward the center and stopped next to the others. "What's the situation?"

"The Sons of Shadow." Hayate whispered.

"Damn it, not them again. I thought after I stole Shade I'd be done with those dumbfucks." Naruto muttered a string of curses. "Guess they're responsible for the fire."

"And why there isn't any survivors. Civilian bodies are all pilled up over there." Jiraya was looking through his telescope. "Its like someone placed them all there, like something out of a story." **(AN: crap they're on to me)**

"Whatever lets just kill them." Naruto summoned Berial's sword and charged, followed by the other ninjas.

* * *

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I thought." Naruto muttered kicking a head he severed at the beginning of the battle. "Hey Jiraya come here a second." The white haired came over. Naruto gripped his right shoulder with his left hand. "Push my shoulder forward." Naruto put the tanto handle in his mouth and relocated his shoulder with a sickening crack.

"Does anyone hear crying?" Ino asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Hayate trailed off. Ino just moved to a pile of rubble. "Its here!" Using her improved strength she cleared it easily. "Oh my god!"

"Those are two lucky babies." Jiraya said. The other two men nodded as the women went over to Ino. After looking over the children and being deemed healthy, it came time for a decision. ""Okay fearless leader, what do we do with them?"

Naruto stood and took one of the babies, a blonde boy with red eyes. The other was a blonde girl with red eyes as well. They were twins. "We'll take them with us." Everyone nodded, Naruto didn't need to vocalize what to do with them. It was obvious to everyone they would be kept.

"What do we do now fearless leader?" Jiraya asked.

"We keep traveling. I can faintly sense more demons we should gather and some locations for targets. I need to fill up my trophy room." Naruto summoned Pyro and they all got on. Naruto took one last look at the town, then at the boy, then the girl in Ino's arms. "He sat down next to Ino. "You know this wasn't how I was planning on starting a family." Ino chuckled and put her head on his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Next time: Return To Konoha


	5. Homecoming

**ECC placement test results-**

**English: 210**

**Math: 41**

**Congratulations are in order, I'm officially in college. That's just an update about my life, now to the real reason you people are here. Lets get this shit started.**

* * *

Naruto wiped blood off his face. "I'm getting tired of running into these Shadow bastards." Naruto pulled a clawed hand out of a corpse and wiped it with the rag he used on his face. "Can't say it isn't somewhat satisfying." Naruto regrouped with the others and returned to the Inn they were staying at for a couple days.

Naruto looked over to Tsunade. The female sanin was smiling down at the young child in her arms. Jiraya was next to her, the other baby in his arms. The two seemed to have grown closer, opting to look after the infants when trouble arises and the others went to fight. They would argue less and Tsunade wouldn't hit Jiraya for constantly flirting with her.

"You looked tired Naruto? Have a hard time?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I'm tired. Tired of these encounters." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Yes the Sons of Shadow are an annoyingly persistent group." The Konoha nin turned their attention to the entrance. There stood a figure wearing a white trench coat with a hood, a panther head shoulder guards. Underneath the coat was a grey shirt and pants with grey boots, a red sash was around his right shoulder and under his left arm. On his hands were fingerless black cloves. On his back was a large zweihander sword, it was black and part of the blade near the handle was serrated. "I'd like to thank you fro eliminating quite a few of them. Makes our job somewhat easier." The figure sat at the head of the table, Naruto to his right, Jiraya on his left. Standing behind him were two similarly dressed people, only they didn't have the red sash or giant sword.

"And you would be?" Jiraya questioned.

"Mik, leader of the Sons of Light." Mik lowered his hood revealing buzzed black hair and brown eyes. "Two of my lieutenants. Jac on my right, and Lis on my left." They lowered their hoods. Jac was a tall male with spiky red hair and brown. Lis was female with short black hair and green eyes.

"You seem pretty young to be leading some gang." Hayate spoke up from the shadows.

"How very perceptive of you, shinobi, I'm only nineteen. But that is beside the point." Mik leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "The point is that the shadows are a problem, and you could help us."

"Help you how?" Naruto inquired.

"Just take out any members you come across. Not really that difficult is it?" No one responded. "I'll take silence as a yes." Mik's eyes flashed to their headbands. "This bit of information to you. The Shadows have been flocking to the Fire country lately, all heading to Konoha. For what reason, we do not know."

"Its never good to have crazed religious zealots running around a peaceful village." Jiraya muttered.

"My point exactly." Mik stood. "Well my friends I must leave, got work that must be finished and my little pet panther seems to be causing a ruckus outside." Growling and shouts of pain came in through the Inn's open door. "If Konoha is ever in need of allies, turn to the Light, it's Sons will take up arms with you."

"That was…odd." Ino said as soon as the Lights were gone.

"Odd or not, we can't have people like the Shadows running around Konoha. Remember that village?" Everyone nodded. "We will do what was asked of us." Tsunade said in a commanding voice. The group quietly ate dinner and went to bed, Ino and Naruto slept after a bit of activity.

* * *

"**Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"** Ino launched the attack at a large man in a clearing. A stone wall was called up and stopped the attack. Ino rushed forward and delivered a punch to the wall, destroying it.

"**Acid!"** Naruto shot green liquid out of his mouth. It splashed onto three low rank ninjas he was fighting. They screamed in pain. Naruto watched them squirm for a bit and turned to watch Ino's battle. He just watched Ino punch through a wall. The large man reached into his pocket and produced two vials of light green liquid. He tossed the contents into the air, Ino walked straight into it.

The man laughed as Ino fell to the ground holding her face. A black line crossed through Naruto's slit pupil. Everything faded to black see his target outlined in a bright white glow.

Naruto rushed forward and disappeared from the man's view. To anyone watching when Naruto reappeared the man spilled blood from claw markings that just appeared on his body. "Ino!" Naruto reverted back to his human state. "Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

The blonde rushed over. "What happened?"

"I think it's a poison. She just walked right into it." Tsunade pried Ino's hands away from her face.

"The skin's a little red, but the eye is the main problem. She could loose it and from their it would spread through her body, but I don't think I have time to come up with an antidote." Tsunade said.

"Give her mine." Naruto spoke.

"What!?" Tsunade screamed.

"Right now its just in her eye. Kakashi had his eye replaced with his old teammate's sharingan so don't tell me it can't be done! Unlike Ino I have a demon fused in my body. Kyuubi will take care of the poison. Please Tsunade." Naruto pleaded.

"…lets do this." Tsunade sighed and began to work.

* * *

"Ow." Ino groaned. She rolled over in bed. The memories of the fight came back to here and she sat up.

"Easy Ino, you've had a rough ride. Relax, you're all there, well most of you and part of Naruto. He has the missing piece." The older blonde woman explained. She held up a mirror for Ino.

"Oh my god!" She saw the surgical scar on her left eye and the red slitted eye of Naruto. "What happened?"

"Switched your eye out with Naruto's before the poison spread." Tsunade smiled at the girl. "He's a keeper Ino." Tsunade laughed and the two went to check on the boy.

"I feel like Kyuubi sat on me." Naruto rolled out of bed.

"Welcome to the world of consciousness." Someone spoke.

"Tsunade." Naruto turned to face the voice. "And Ino. Are you alright?" He approached her and she just pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you." She said and was quiet. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who just smirked and left the young couple to enjoy themselves.

_

* * *

_

Knock Knock

A blonde man answered his front door. "Daddy!" He was immediately in a tight embrace.

"Nice to see you again Inoichi." Naruto entered the house followed by everyone else.

"Ino! Naruto! Welcome home!" Ishima pulled the couple into a hug. "How was your trip?"

"Tough, exhausting, dangerous and a little bit fun." At the last part Ino winked at Naruto, who looked away and smirked so no one could see it. If her parents noticed she had a different left eye or not she couldn't tell. Either they were really dense or were going to ask her later.

"Well we're just going to drop off the kids before reporting to the Hokage. We'll be back for dinner." Naruto turned to leave.

"Get over here brat." Naruto was pulled deeper into the house. "Explain, now."

Naruto sighed, though he had to admit he respected Inoichi greatly for protecting his daughter fiercely. "A village was attacked by a rouge group of ninjas and other trained fighters. There were no survivors except two small infants. We did the only thing we could do."

"You're a good person Naruto." The blonde boy smiled. "Go finish your business. We'll catch up over dinner."

* * *

"Enter!" Came the voice of the old Hokage.

"Old man! Still alive I see." Naruto laughed as he entered the office.

"Good to see you again Naruto. I trust everything went well?" Hiruzen smiled, glad to have the boy back in the village. Ino and Naruto both set scrolls down on the desk. "Been collecting again I see. Seems you got Ino in on it as well."

"It was quite the experience Hokage-sama. But beneficial." Ino said, remembering a little time they spent in Kiri. Yeah, they're afraid of the Yamanaka heiress.

"Tsunade, my its good to see you again." The blonde sanin smiled at her old sensei.

"An interesting young man convinced me to return. It feels good to be back, in a weird sort of way I guess." Tsunade said.

"Well then, Naruto, Ino, I'll take care of these," He pointed to the scrolls. "Now you should rest for the three days until the exams start."

"Alright, later old man." outside the tower the group parted ways. Tsunade and Shizune went back to the Yamanaka house hold. Hayate and Jiraya left to take care of shinobi business.

* * *

The blonde couple was now holding hands and walking down the street. Naruto stopped when a familiar buzzing filled his ears. "That reminds me, lets go over here for a minute Ino."

Naruto entered the shop and looked at the different designs on the wall. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes you can." Naruto was surprised when Ino stepped forward. A woman came out of the back and Ino explained what she wanted done. The two went in the back and Naruto was greeted by another man.

"So? How was it?" Naruto chuckled as Ino held onto him in order to walk, the pain in her back being immense. Ino had gotten a purple version of the Kyuubi on her back, blue orb clenched in its mouth. Needless to say the fox went off upon seeing it's violet version. Naruto had beast across on the bottom of his forearm, and relentless across the left.

"We're back." Ino winced entering the house. They were greeted by Ino's parents, Tsunade and Shizune. A lavish feast was set out before them and had a Q&A about the month. Everything from tracking down bounties to the eye surgery. Naruto and Ino mentally sighed in relief Tsunade didn't mention their bedroom adventures.

* * *

Naruto sat in the lotus on his roof. The meditation seal glowing a dull purple as it did its work on his chakra. After dinner the day he returned he placed a meditation seal in Ino's room. He hadn't seen he since, something about a project she wanted to do.

He broke his meditation and went inside to shower. Once done he put on his usual clothes, black pants and shoes. He went for his tantos but found them missing. "Fuck, where'd I put them?"

"Naruto! Get down here!" Naruto went downstairs to find Ino and her family. Ishima was using his kitchen, Inoichi and Ino sitting at the table. "Morning." Ino ran over and gave him a kiss.

"God how I missed those these last two days." He smiled at the girl as she went back to her seat. "Inoichi, I think we have some time before breakfast is ready. Perhaps you'll like to see the trophy room?"

"I've heard about that. I would much appreciate it." The two men went upstairs.

"Ino, Tsunade has told me something interesting." Ishima put down the kitchen utensils. "We need to talk."

'_Fuck!'_ Ino screamed inside her head, to which her demons laughed.

* * *

"The Raijin, you retrieved it?" Naruto nodded and watched Inoichi inspect his victories. "Hm, kill books…impressive work Naruto." Inoichi noticed a split mask hanging on the wall, below it was a lit candle. "Is this significant?"

"It's a memorial, to a friend that could've been." Naruto looked down. "He was a good ninja, did his job to the end. Protected someone important to him, I respect him for that." Naruto's fists tightened. Inoichi just put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That's enough remembering for right now. Lets eat shall we?"

Halfway down the stairs Inoichi noticed his daughter's red face. "Is Ino ok?"

"We just had a serious talk." Ishima kept her gaze on the girl.

Inoichi looked from his wife's stern face, his daughter's red face, then Naruto's shaking form. "NARUTO!" Naruto **body flickered **across the room.

'_I am so dead.'_ Naruto ignored the laughing in his head.

"Inoichi, why are you being so troublesome right now?" A trio of Nara just entered through Naruto's front door.

"Yeah Inoichi?" Then came Chouji and his parents, followed by Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune and Hayate.

"Why do people just keep walking into my house!?!" Naruto asked, but no one was paying attention.

"Look there's nothing we can do about it. Plus it was under consent and we were responsible." Ino spoke.

Ishima sighed. "There's no helping it I guess." Naruto fell backward in relief.

"Oh thank God." He kept thanking every deity he could think of.

"Serves you right brat! Waking me up in the middle of the fucking night." Tsunade cursed. "Guess that's what I get for letting them share a tent." She mumbled that last part so no one heard. "Lets eat!"

* * *

After breakfast Ino pulled Naruto upstairs. "What's up?"

"What do you say we make an entrance at the exam?" Ino smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Ino whispered the plan in his ear. "Brilliant." They went into Naruto's room where Ino unsealed a package.

"I worked on this for the last two days. Hope you like it." Inside was something cool. It was a Sons of Light style officers coat, albeit with a few differences. First it was red instead of white, it still had the hood, on the back was a picture of his back tattoo. On the shoulders were fox head armor. Three straps were what closed the coat, two were brown and criss-crossed, the third was black that went across the middle and head a Konoha headband plate on it. In the fox's jaw was a white sash that went down to his side.

"This is amazing." Naruto put the coat on and felt something in the sleeves. With a flick of his wrist a tanto slid into his hand, he did the same for his other hand. "So that's where they went. Thank you Ino, I love it." He kissed her. "So what about you?" He asked while clasping the straps on the coat. He inspected himself. _'Yeah, I'm fucking awesome.'_

"Leave and I'll change." Ino started to push him out of the room.

"Me being in the room never stopped you before." Naruto chuckled.

"You idiot my parents are down stairs." Ino closed the door.

Ino came out of the room a few minutes later. She was wearing a black skirt and a black kimono top, a white sash around her waist with the Konoha plate in the center. On the back was the image of her tattoo. And she was wearing heels like Tsunade and Shizune. "Beautiful, as always." Naruto smiled at her and offered his left arm. Ino took it and they went downstairs.

"Uh Naruto. There's a bunch of people outside." Chouji was looking out the window.

"Naruto get out here!" Ordered a familiar.

"What are you doing here Mik?" Naruto asked the Light leader.

"Shadow activity here increased in the last few days. Told Mik to mobilize everyone we can here." An old man in white robes came to the front. "The light shines within you child, seems Mik's trust is well placed."

"And you would be?" Naruto asked.

"Vanthos, leader of both branches of the Sons of Light. Mik is head of the assault forces. The other branch is healers, only healers and combat officers can use chakra." The old man started to walk away. "Mik, get your troops in place. We don't want anything getting out of control."

"I still have that feeling the we won't have control anyway. Something big is going to happen, and it pisses me off that we don't know." Mik let out a sigh. "Squad seven will be with me at the arena. Everyone else, you know what to do." The large group departed leaving Mik, thirty others and a black panther named Naruga. "We'll meet you there Naruto."

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki! You have one minute!" Shouted the proctor.

"Where is that brat!" Tsunade shouted.

"Calm down Tsu-hime. I think I now what Naruto is going to do." Jiraya chuckled.

"How much longer?" Ino asked.

"5...4...3...2...1" Naruto counted down.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **Came two shouts.

Everyone in the stadium starred wide eyed as a giant toad and slug stood outside the stadium. **"Is that who you're fighting Naruto? Hahaha! What a sorry excuse for an opponent." **Laughed the Toad boss.

"I forgot you were facing Neji. He shouldn't be a problem." Ino said atop the Slug boss.

"Still, I'd like a good luck kiss." Naruto watched Ino jump to Gamabunta's head and plant one on him, raising one of her legs.

"You'll get more than that if you win the tournament later." After one more kiss the Slug was unsummoned and Ino disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

Thanks to the jutsu on the stadium everyone heard the conversation. Neji was angry that he was insulted, Jiraya had written down the scene in his notebook, and most people thought they were looking at Fourth's smaller version standing upon the toad.

Ino appeared in a seat. "Hey pig!" Ino cursed silently.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino was trying her best to be civil.

"Still after the idiot I see." Ino was debating in her head who the real idiot is, Sakura was strongly in the lead right now. "You've been gone for the last month while I've been training. So next time we fight it won't end in a tie. Sasuke will surely notice me then."

Ino sighed "Whatever. I think he's gay though. After all he's had all the girls chasing after him for years and he never took notice. If you ask me, I'd much rather stay with Naruto. He's so sweet and protective of me. He'd take on a whole hidden village for me. Not to mention he's amazing in bed."

Sakura, and every nearby female, looked at her. "You did what!?"

"You heard me. I had sex with my boyfriend, big deal." Ino watched as Naruto left Bunta's head and landed on the ground.

* * *

"Cutting it close there Naruto. You shouldn't have even shown up, you're fated to lose." Neji got into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"I don't believe in fate." Naruto raised his arms and the proctor began the fight. **"Pride Blasters!" **Two red lion heads appeared and slid themselves over Naruto's fist. **"Scorching Burst!"** The mouths opened and flames raced toward Neji.

Luckily for the branch Hyuuga member the flames were straight forward and were easy to avoid the attack by rolling to the right. Naruto pumped demonic energy into the mane, which was a solid black disk, and it rotated. **"Roaring Cyclone!"** Neji dodged the first blast of wind but was caught in the second. The wind cut his skin and ripped tears in his jacket.

"If fate existed, then surely I wouldn't be here right now. I would have died in the streets, died in the mob attacks when I was younger." Naruto removed the blasters. "I was abandoned, broken, hiding behind a mask of smiles and bright orange clothing."

Neji rushed forward and engaged Naruto in taijutsu. Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist while he tried a strike. Naruto pulled and got a knee to Neji's stomach. While doubled over Neji received a strong uppercut, landing him a few feet away.

"Do I look like someone fate has control over?" Naruto received no answer, only for Neji to rush him again, faster than before. Two hits to Naruto's stomach. It all happened so fast the next thing Naruto knew he was on his knees clutching his chest.

"I've hit sixty-four of your chakra points, its over Uzumaki. Someone as lowly as you never had a chance against a Hyuuga. Proctor, call it." Neji started walking away.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Came Naruto's laughter. "Yeah, you might have hit my chakra points. And I'll admit the blows hurt, but that about it my friend." Naruto got to his feet. "Two months ago something like this might have me worried a bit. But Ino and myself have nothing to fear. We run on pure demonic energy." The blonde was then encompassed by a red aura.

The Hyuuga competitor's knees buckled and his body shook as the glow around Naruto became heavier. **"Poison your foes! Rise! Doku!"** A loud screech of a giant scorpion filled the stadium.

"**Its been quite some time I killed someone my Lord." **The Demon spoke.

"No killing this time my friend, he's an ally. Albeit an annoying one that rambles on about fate constantly." Naruto said as he climbed on the back of the scorpion.

"**I don't believe in fate." **The demon reared back its tail and launched it forward. Neji dodged, only to see several balls of green liquid hurling at him.

"**Rotation!" **A swirl of chakra knocked the acid aside. When Neji stopped spinning he heard clapping. It was Naruto.

"Excellent defense Neji. But can it withstand one of my ultimate attacks?" Naruto now stood on top of Doku's tail and it was craned back. A red ball of energy swirled in Naruto's hand. "Launch!" Naruto was tossed forward.

"**Rotation!"**

"**Rasengan!"** They collided. For awhile it was even, until the rotation started to slow. The Rasengan was sucking up more of Neji's chakra faster than he can produce, leaving a gaping hole for Naruto's arm to enter and connect with his attack.

* * *

Sakura's mouth hung open. Watching the dead last of their academy class showing that he clearly surpassed all of them blew her mind. "Whoa! Naruto's-"

"Amazingly strong? Yeah I know. We share a page together in the bingo book. Konoha's strongest couple." Ino pulled out her copy of the bingo book and flipped to somewhere near the back. "Here it is."

"The Prince and Princess of Darkness?" Sakura questioned.

"Its only because we're thirteen, really it should be King and Queen." Ino chuckled.

Sakura read their individual bios. Naruto's solo title was Demon Lord, she already knew that. His rank was A in every village, but from what she was reading he was almost S. Ino's title was Lady Akuma and her rankings were between B and A. "Lady Akuma?"

"Naruto gave me a little gift, power. Because of him I've taken my shinobi duties seriously. The last month I've been training under Tsunade of the sanin." Ino let the conversation drop and the two kunouchi watched as Naruto connected with the Rasengan sending Neji a good thirty feet across the stadium.

* * *

"He's not getting up after that." Naruto put his hood up and walked toward the competitor's box.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see a cluster of white chanting his name. He raised his right fist and the rest of the spectators exploded into cheers.

"This is too troublesome. Naruto is more dangerous now." Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't worry Shika, I'll take it easy on you." Naruto chuckled as he entered. "Anyone else seen Sasgay?"

"If he's smart enough, which I doubt, he should be running far away from here." Shikamaru leaned against the railing as he watched Gaara leave. "Something ain't right about him."

"I detect a demonic energy resonating within him." Naruto said. "He's like me. Demon container."

"So he can summon demons like you?" Shino decided to enter the discussion.

"More than likely not. Though there is one in him. Sasuke's in serious trouble." The three Konoha chunin hopefuls kept their gaze on Gaara as he stood alone in the stadium when another shinobi appeared next to the proctor.

"The match between Gaara and Sasuke will be postponed." The crowed boo'd. "Next match; Kankuro vs. Shino."

"Proctor! I forfeit!" Kankuro called.

"Shino advances!" The proctor then announced Shikamaru's match.

"Here, take this. It'll help." Naruto held out a black orb.

"How do I use this?" The shadow user asked.

"That's not important right now. Just get down there." Shikamaru pocketed the orb and went down into the stadium. He starred at his opponent, the girl from Suna, a wind user.

"Competitors ready?" Both nodded. "Begin!"

* * *

**i'll be updating when i can. lately my internet connection is being a dick. i'm working but you cant tell unless my connection decides to cooperate...peace**


	6. Fight Breaks Out

Naruto watched Shikamaru's match. It was a battle of intelligence, and was putting Naruto to sleep. "Naruto, may I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped up. "Oh Shino, yeah what do you want to ask?"

"That thing you gave Shikamaru, what was it?" Asked the bug user.

"Shikamaru's lazy, so he doesn't work that much so I'm guessing his chakra levels would be lower than his opponent. He'll need something to fight when he can't." Naruto explained.

"You think he'll use up all his chakra? Now that you mention it that seems possible for someone like him." Shino turned back to the match.

Shikamaru starred at Temari as they moved closer. "This is it." A black orb fell out of his pocket. "I…" It shattered on the ground. "What the hell?" A large cluster of shadow grew behind Temari.

A pair of hands shot out and gripped her around the throat. Soon after what appeared to be another Shikamaru, only he was made of pure shadow and had solid yellow eyes. "I give up!" Temari choked out.

"Winner! Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor called.

Naruto gave a solid punch through the shadow being's stomach and it returned to an orb. "Good job dude." Naruto smiled at the lazy genin.

"What was that thing!" Shikamaru was panting. Over the fight the shadow had bonded to his body, having it resealed and that bond removed forcefully takes it's toll on the body, not to mention very painful.

"It was something that got you to win the match, nothing to worry about." Naruto helped his friend up. "lets go." The two went back to the competitors area. When they arrived, Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand. "Its time then." Naruto starred at Gaara. _'You really think that'll work?'_

"**Just have faith kid. If he gets out of control its then only chance we got before the real monster comes out."** The demon fox said. Naruto just stayed silent as he waited for Sasuke to show up.

* * *

"Where is he?" The pinkette was looking around everywhere.

"My scouts show movement on the way here, I think that's them." Mik sat down behind the two kunouchi and clicked off his radio. "Your boy's pretty good Ino. Beautiful opening match." Mik laughed.

"Yes but all his talents aren't just on the battlefield." Ino turned back to the arena to see a swirl of leaves. "About time he showed up, the prick."

"Sorry we're late." A silver haired jounin said, face still buried in the pages of an orange book. The raven haired youth next to him remained quiet.

"You're pushing it Kakashi. Another couple seconds and I'd have to disqualify your student." The proctor said.

"Nothing to worry about Genma. But how did my other student do?" Sasuke smirked, waiting to hear the news of Naruto's failure. But was shocked in about five seconds.

"He won, completely dominated the match. You should have seen the attack he used the end. Rasen-something, hell I don't know, but it was kickass." Genma laughed at Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke looked up at the competitor's area and meet Naruto's gaze. It was cold, powerful, demanding respect from whoever looks into his eyes. "Oh look little Uchiha is afraid." Were the whispers of anyone who was there supporting Naruto, which was just Ino, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hayate, and the Sons of Light.

"Competitors ready?" Genma was ready to start the next match. Kakashi just disappeared. Sasuke nodded and Gaara just stood still. "Begin!"

"So who do you think is going to win?" Naruto asked, though he knew the answer was obvious.

The two other competitors voiced their answers at the same time. "Gaara." They watched the fight unfold, it was a stalemate until Sasuke stuck himself to the wall. His hand cracked to life with lightning. He sprinted down the wall and toward Gaara, who had moments earlier encased himself in a dome of sand.

"**Chidori!"** Sasuke yelled as he used his attack to pierce the dome.

"Oh this won't end well." Naruto muttered. Gaara let out a scream, something about blood, and a deformed arm shot out at Sasuke. "Time to do work." Naruto vaulted over the railing. "Proctor, a word."

"Hm, what?" Genma looked down at the blonde.

"Gaara has gone insane, he's like me, got one of those things inside him. If I don't deal with this now it could get a lot worse." Genma looked over to see sand shooting everywhere, he nodded. "Thank you."

Naruto canceled the limiter seal on his left wrist and jumped up over Gaara. He gripped his right arm and aimed it at the other demon vessel. **"Binding Chains!" **Four chains shot from his coat sleeve, pierced the sand and impacted into Gaara's limbs. The sand disapated showing Gaara on the ground. A fifth chain came out and hit Gaara on his stomach and seemed to enter his body. **"Seal!" **A black flame rushed down the center chain. Gaara screamed, then passed out.

Naruto landed on the ground, panting heavily. "You alright kid?" Genma picked Naruto up and placed him on his feet.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little tired after all of that." Naruto tilted his head, hearing it crack the tilted it the other way.

"So what just happened?" Genma asked.

"I sealed his demon, only for a while though cause the technique hasn't been perfected." Naruto explained. "I'm just glad I acted before he got out of control."

"Right then. Intermission!" Genma called. Naruto went up to the stands.

"Hey beautiful, how you doing?" Naruto sat down next to Ino, who moved into his lap.

"I'm doing just fine now that you're here." She kissed him.

"I think I'm going to puke." Sakura gagged. The couple just flipped her off.

"Hey brat, kicking ass I see?" Another blonde was there talking to him.

"Tsunade, nice to see you're enjoying the show." Naruto scanned the crowed until he found who he was looking for. "Tenten-nee! Over here!"

"Hey Naruto and oh my god!" To everyone it seemed the weapon user froze in place.

"Does she always do this?" Tsunade whispered. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face and she came back to life.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"You just froze up, from shock I believe." Ino chuckled.

"Seems I have a fan." Tsunade laughed. The group began talking about random things, but before long Naruto returned to the arena. He was starring face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh this is to good." Naruto got into his stance.

"Don't be so confident dobe, I'll easily take you out." Sasuke got into his own stance.

"Begin!" Genma called.

Sasuke flashed through hand seals Naruto easily recognized. **"Great Fireball Jutsu!" **The fire engulfed Naruto. "Its over." From inside the flames came a cracking noise and when they died down enough the crowed could see a light blue dome of ice. "What!?"

The dome shattered and there stood Naruto unfazed. "Gotta thank Cerberus for that ability."

"**You're welcome."** Came the ice demon's voice in Naruto's mind.

"Now to get serious. **Freezing Howl!" **Naruto inhaled deeply before sending frigid air at Sasuke. Uchiha rolled out of the way but his right ankle caught part of it, freezing him from his ankle down in place. "This is the end!" Naruto charged drawing his tantos.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone gazed at the column of smoke rising from in the village and the giant snake that came into view. Genma broke the ice around Sasuke's ankle as the crowd succumbed to a genjutsu. "Well that can't be good."

An explosion from the Kage booth, and an attack by Suna and Oto ninjas along with armed bandits who Naruto guessed were Darkness members. The blonde could already see Lights and Konoha warriors engaging in battle. "We gotta go fight." Sasuke said getting up. Naruto just vanished, reappearing somewhere on a rooftop in the village.

"If it isn't that kid that took out Gaara." Naruto turned to stare at three seven enemies behind him. "Can't let you get away with that now can we?"

"If you wish to die that badly then by all means continue your attack against me." Naruto watched them draw weapons. "You've chosen your death. **Rise! Blades of the Damned!" **Skeletal hands rose and in their grips were all types of bladed weapons. Spears, swords came up and killed them.

* * *

Ino was running along the rooftops. The minute the explosion happened she was off to defend her village. "Ino!" Someone called. Ino saw her father, Chouza and Shikaku fighting. She quickly made her way over there.

"**Constrict!" **The enemies became entangled in vines. "Tear them apart." The vines tightened and ripped the enemy shinobi limb from limb.

"I-Ino?" Inoichi appeared behind his daughter. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Training with Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraya is intense so you either learn fast or get left behind." Ino explained. She turned her attention down the street, her gaze landing on Oto ninjas. Ino pulled out a scroll from her left sleeve, unrolled bit her thumb and smeared it on the scroll and closed it. It expanded to four times it's normal size. In a cloud of smoke it was replaced with a large crossbow.

The bow was large, about the size of Ino, and heavy, requiring Ino to use her strength to lift it. Her right arm cradled it and her left hand gripped a handle on the side. At the end of the crossbow was a steel cylinder that had seven chambers.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio watched the young girl turn the weapon down the street. The steel cylinder stated spinning and the advancing ninjas stopped. They fell down as human pin cushions. The chambers in the cylinder were loaded with senbon. "Yep, that was so worth paying $650 for."

* * *

A black panther removed it's jaws from it's victim. "Enjoying yourself eh Naruga?" The cat just purred and licked it's bloody lips. "Yeah, I am to." Mik looked across the village, the bodies of enemies he killed were everywhere. "Lets keep looking."

The pair took off across the rooftops, searching for any Oto/Suna ninjas or Darkness members. He found them minutes later, attacking what he could tell were Inuzukas if the animal companions weren't a big enough hint for him. Naruga pounced and Mik threw his sword.

The sword pierced a Darkness member and pinned him to the wall, Mik landed on the blade. "Thought you ladies could use a bit of help."

"Who the hell are you?" Snarled a feral looking brunette woman, she was wearing standard jounin attire and had a large dog next to her. The other Inuzuka was female also, had three dogs behind her.

"Yes I do believe introductions would be required." Mik pulled the blade out of the corpse and put it on his back. "I'm Mik of the Sons of Light." Noticing the confused expressions Mik explained more. "The Sons of Light is a group to counter-act the Sons of Darkness, a group of moral less individuals. We are Konoha's new allies."

"I'm a little skeptical, but you did help us. Tsume Inuzuka, and this is my daughter Hana." Hana waved hello.

Mik winked at her. "I see where she gets her beauty." He heard a low growl behind him. "What, I can't be friendly?" Mik sighed. "This is my partner Naruga. She sorta has a mother complex." Mik chuckled.

"I suggest we keep searching for invading forces." Hana said.

"Agreed." The trio ran forward, fighting wherever they had to.

* * *

"Naruto." A voice called out.

"Genma? What's going down?" Naruto asked.

"You know that kid, Gaara?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well he got up and started raging." Naruto started cursing himself for not being able to shut down Gaara's demon for a longer period of time. "Sasuke went after him, Sakura and Shikamaru are following him."

"Thank you for informing me. I'll see what I can do about it." Genma told Naruto the direction Gaara had taken off and the blonde rushed in that direction.

'_If that demon gets out it will become a major pain in the ass.' _Naruto thought.

"**Says you, I'm going to enjoy this." **The fox laughed as Naruto entered the forest. **"Time to put that runt back into his place."**

* * *

It took awhile but Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, and he was laying flat on his back. "Sandy giving you trouble?" Naruto looked over at the transformed figure of Gaara. "Seems his new trick is to just get uglier." Gaara launched a barrage of sand at him. The blonde grabbed Sasuke and dived out of the way.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara shouted.

"Does this guy have a one track mind or what?" Naruto rushed Gaara, sand came up in front of him and Naruto **body flickered** around it and drop kicked the red haired vessel. Naruto held out his right arm and a red orb started forming. **"Rasengan!"** Naruto slammed the orb into Gaara's chest and sent him flying away.

Temari, seeing her younger brother in trouble, reached for her fan. But she was stuck. Vines had somehow sprouted from the tree and wrapped around her. "Can't let you interrupt when my man is working." Ino emerged from the tree. "Just sit tight, it'll be over soon."

Naruto quickly became aware of the giant mass of sand behind him. "Fuckin' hell?" Naruto gazed up at Gaara on top of the giant raccoon. "Ready?"

"**Hell yeah!" **Kyuubi had a large grin on.

Naruto let out a deep breath. "Alright here we go.** Darkness, your son returns to the mortal realm! Rise! Kyuubi!"** A large red cloud of smoke appeared and a roar shook everything. "Fuckin' A! Quit it, we got work to do." Naruto jumped onto the fox's back, a chain ran from a gauntlet on Naruto's right forearm to a black collar around Kyuubi's neck.

"**It's good to be out."** Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as it starred at the one tail. **"Its good to see you again runt. Maybe you should just go back inside, save me the four minutes it will take to put you back into your place."**

"**Not this time! I will finally kill you!" **Shukaku released a blast of wind. Kyuubi retaliated with a fireball. The attacks collided resulting in a large explosion.

"Ok, so Gaara is asleep over there." Naruto said.

"**Yeah, that allowed Shukaku to take over. The easiest and quickest way to beat him is to wake him up."** Kyuubi explained. **"Or I could just kick his ass. It'd take longer but we'd be able to do it."**

"I want to do this fast so we can get back to the village and clear out any more enemies. Now lets go!" Kyuubi lunged at the one tail, jaws open and claws out. The two demons wrestled for two minutes, by then Shukaku's full attention was on Kyuubi so he didn't notice Naruto leap onto his head. "Should've slept with one eye open." **(AN: What song am I referencing?) **Naruto punched Gaara in the face.

"What? I'm awake!?" Gaara's face was of pure horror as he put his hands back into the seal.

"Don't think so. **Binding chains!" **Again the chains attached to Gaara, followed by the black flames to temporarily stop the demonic energy. The sand beneath them began to give way. Kyuubi caught Naruto and Gaara fell.

* * *

Ino sighed. "It's over."

"Gaara, he's didn't kill him did he?" Temari was about to break into tears. Even though her brother was still an unstable killing machine she still cared about him.

"No, I don't think Naruto would do that. After all the two are more alike than anyone else. Naruto wants to help, I can tell." Ino smiled as she watched Naruto climb off Kyuubi and the fox disappear again in red smoke.

* * *

"Stay away from me." Gaara was about two seconds away from passing out.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you can't fight anyway." Naruto stopped walking giving Gaara no reason to continue to try and crawl away.

"How are you so strong?" Gaara asked.

"Because unlike you I was training to protect my village, the people I love. You just kill for some stupid reason of proving your existence." Naruto started walking away. "Find something precious Gaara, protect with every ounce of your being. That will truly make you strong, and it will give you a purpose in life."

* * *

"Naruto, how is everything?" Ino asked as Naruto stuck to the tree, making him perfectly horizontal.

"I think Gaara's passed out by now, he loose consciousness right away like last time." Naruto looked over to Temari. "Let her go, they won't be a problem anymore." The vines released Temari, who quickly thanked Naruto for not killing her brother and ran away. "Lets get back to the village." Naruto picked up the unconscious form of Sakura and deposited her in Sasuke's arms.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I don't want to." Naruto and Ino rushed back to Konoha. "I hope the others are ok, especially the old man."

"He'll be fine Naruto. He's one of the greatest ninjas of all time, have more faith." Ino flashed him a smile, and he returned it.

"You're right, I'm just getting myself down. Everything will be ok." He took he hand in his as the ran.

* * *

**another one down!**

**review if you want, or don't. its all up to you**


	7. What To Do Now

Ino sighed contently as she pulled herself closer to her bedmate. Naruto's arms came around her protectively. The couple had just completed their date. It was a nice break from all the rebuilding they were doing. They went to a restaurant, then took a walk and ended up in Naruto's bed.

A savage knocking woke the blonds from their slumber. "What time is it?" Ino groaned as she rolled over.

"Ten o'clock." Naruto starred at the clock for a few seconds, the gears in his head not having enough time to start. "Shit! We're late." The pair rushed to get ready.

"Oi Naruto! Hurry up!" The front door swung open, revealing a shirtless Naruto. Hinata 'eeped,' turned a bright red then promptly fainted.

"She still got that crush on me?" Naruto asked. The remaining members of her team nodded. "Damn, thought she'd get over that once I started dating Ino. Hinata is a nice girl and all but she's to shy. Well might as well bring her inside." Kiba picked up the fallen girl and placed her on the couch.

Kiba let out a long whistle. "Nice place you got here Naruto. I've been meaning to stop by and check it out." Kiba, along with Shino, sat at the counter. Naruto quickly got them something to eat, after putting a shirt on.

"How did a genin manage to afford something like this?" Shino asked.

"Everywhere I go I look for bounties. I must have turned in about forty heads. That added up to two million and room full of trophies." Naruto finished his explanation and ran upstairs, only to drag Ino back down.

"Hey Kiba, Shino." She greeted them and was placed in front of Hinata to try and get the girl to wake up.

"I'd do it but she'd pass out again." Naruto said as he cleaned up. "So how late are we?"

"Only a few minutes, but then again Kakashi-sensei hasn't shown up yet." Naruto simply nodded. If its one thing he could count on its Kakashi being late and allowing him to sleep in a bit.

"She's awake." Ino called out and the trio of males walked over. "Sorry Hinata, guess you missed breakfast."

"We'll see you at the training grounds." Naruto place a hand on Kiba's and Shino's shoulder and they disappeared.

Ino turned to do the same with Hinata but the look in the shy girl's eyes stopped her for a second. "Yes Hinata, is something wrong?"

"Why you?" Hinata nearly screamed at Ino but managed to control her building frustration. "Why'd he pick you?"

"Naruto?" _'So that's what she's upset about.'_ Ino had to pick her words carefully so as to not set off the already emotionally unstable girl. "I don't know how to explain it really it was Sakura but he quickly saw that it wasn't working out to well for him. I guess it was because I never actively went out of my way to be cruel to him.

Hinata quickly reminded her about times she was mean. "I'll admit I did those things. But those times were just because I was there with Sakura and just went with it. I'm not proud of the fact that I said those things, but Naruto willingly forgave me and wanted to give it a chance, something that I at first laughed at but it worked out in the end. And I'm sorry to say Hinata, that although Naruto was aware of your feelings toward him, he wouldn't have acted on them regardless of the fact that we became a couple."

The Hyuuga heiress broke down crying. Ino waited until the girl calmed down before speaking again. "Let's get going." Ino placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and they vanished to the training ground.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here." Kurenai shot a glare at Ino and Hinata. "Seeing as you two are the last ones to arrive you'll have to spar each other. Right. Now." The two combatants jumped back into places.

Hinata was glad she was fighting Ino. She was still angry. She ran at Ino and went to deliver a palm strike right to the heart. The strike was blocked when Ino became covered in armor. She looked like a miniature dragon, that could walk on two legs. "That won't work." Ino taunted as she gripped Hinata's arm and threw her aside.

Hinata rolled on her side and recovered quickly and activated her Byakugan. She saw energy flowing through Ino. It was light purple and there was a lot of it. "That's not chakra." Ino delivered a punch to Hinata in the gut which sent her into the nearby woods.

"How observant." Ino quickly found her opponent. "I'm sure you've heard your cousin recount his loss to Naruto and that he wasn't able to shut down his chakra. We're the same." The armor on Ino vanished and she was now standing behind a black figure. Standing 7'5" it was wearing dull grey armor, a tattered grey cape. It's helm had two horns that curved downward. The armored figure gripped a large, two handed sword in both hands.

"What is your command my lady?" The new being spoke in a gruff, strained voice.

"Just incapacitate her Volus. No need for unnecessary bloodshed." Volus sprinted toward Hinata, swords raised. Though his excitement for battle was short lived as Hinata fainted from fear.

"What a pathetic human." Volus lifted her chin with the tip of his sword as if inspecting her. "I should kill her to make sure she doesn't reproduce more like her."

"I'd rather you don't kill her, it would be problematic for me." Ino started walking back to the others as Volus picked up the unconscious girl and carried her back.

"You summoned Volus?" Naruto asked when his blond counterpart returned.

"I figured it would scare her enough she'd stop fighting. It worked, a little to well but I'm not complaining." She kissed Naruto on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"I believe this belongs to you." Volus handed off Hinata to Kurenai. The jounin instructor tried not to show fear, but it was difficult when the only thing you can see of Volus' face is his eyes.

"Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi called out the next sparring match. "Lets try to keep it in the area so we can observe."

"I'll make sure not to make Ino's mistake." Ino huffed at him. He knows she'll get him back for that later so he laughed to himself. "So I'm sparring the weakest of our team. This'll be fun."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura turned red with anger, even more so when Naruto didn't even drop into a fighting stance. When she attacked Naruto easily dodged and chopped her on the neck, knocking her out.

"I gotta say that was an unfair match up." Asuma took a drag on his cigarette.

"Shikamaru. Kiba. You two are next." Kakashi instructed.

It wasn't the match itself that the two demon users were interested in, it was Shikamaru. "Shika was never that fast." Ino said.

"I know. Must have been Ruin's short lived occupancy in Shikamaru's body. Increased strength, speed and chakra capacity is what I'm predicting." Naruto explained. Several copies of Shikamaru appeared, they were solid and a shade of black. Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest. "That brings a whole new meaning to Shadow Clones."

A feral growl came from the clones and they charged Kiba and knocked him out. They then fazed out of existence. "I have more than those clones Naruto. When you removed that thing from my body it imparted the memory of techniques. Its troublesome to sort through them."

A few more sparring matches were held before the group disbanded. "Naruto, you're wanted at the council meeting. It starts in a half hour." Kakashi informed the blonde.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto stood up, dusted himself off and walked with Kakashi toward the tower.

"I must say Naruto, your training under Jiraya is propelling you forward, very impressive." Kakashi spoke.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy. There was this one time Ino and I caught them "going at it"." Naruto used air quotes, his sensei quickly picked up on the innuendo. "Man they trained us into the ground the following day."

"I'm sure they did." Kakashi laughed at his student.

* * *

"All we're saying is have Naruto "lend" some of his companions to Sasuke." A councilman said.

"I will do no such thing." Naruto brashly kicked in the door to the meeting chambers. "Demons are Uzumaki's domain and ours alone. It's our specialty."

"What about Miss Yamanaka? Last we checked she's not an Uzumaki." Danzo decided to point out. Inoichi burst out laughing.

"Something funny Inoichi?" His buddy Chouza asked.

"Troublesome. You couldn't figure it out, it's pretty obvious." Shikaku responded.

"True," Naruto started. "She's not Uzumaki." Naruto was now wearing a large smile. "Not yet at least." Naruto finally decided to sit. "Now then, is there a better reason for me being here or can I leave?"

"Naruto." This new voice belonged to Mik, who sat at the other end of the table. "We were discussing a response to the invasion. I'm assembling a small team, three members. So far its me and Jiraya, we were hoping you'd be our third."

"What's our objective?" Naruto asked.

"Just eliminating a snake, along with the systematic dismantling the Sons of Shadow." Mik explained.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "I'm in."

"Good." It was Tsunade's turn to speak. "You three will leave within the month. We don't rightly know how long this'll take so you three might be gone for a long time. So Naruto that leaves us with your promotion."

"Wait I thought Shikamaru was the only one getting a promotion?" Naruto sat straight up, more confused now than when they started.

"As fifth Hokage," Tsunade started. "And will be until you turn eighteen and rightfully take this position." Naruto's expression brought a smile to Tsunade's Jiraya's and Kakashi's faces. "It was what the third wanted, he named me his successor, and you are mine. But knowing about your extended leave of absence and the fact you'll further your training, I'm promoting to Jounin."

"Seriously!?" Naruto shot up from his seat. "I accept!"

"Here, Naruto." Kakashi held out a black vest. The blonde quickly put it on over his black t-shirt.

"This is so awesome!" Naruto smiled wider at the applause from the shinobi in the room.

"You are dismissed Naruto." In a cloud of smoke the blonde was gone.

* * *

"Hey Ino where are you?" Naruto asked, entering the house.

"Out back." Reaching the backyard Naruto spotted Ino and Shizune, both held small bundles in their arms. "Look daddy's home." Naruto took the child from Ino. It was the boy, Minato. His twin's name is Kushina. Jiraya and Tsunade named them and the two sanin are being effective grandparents.

"Hey Ino, I got promoted. Straight to Jounin." Naruto was immediately brought into a choking hug. "Hey, I get the kid here." Naruto coughed out.

"Sorry." Ino let go. "But I'm excited for you. What else did the council want?"

"Nothing really, except Mik requested Jiraya-sensei and myself to help him. I could be gone a long time Ino." Naruto said.

"Your point? I'll be here when you get back. Though I can assume this will take longer than a few months right?" Naruto nodded. "Well like I said, I'll be right here."

"God I love you." Naruto kissed her.

"Now, now you two, I could let it slip to Inoichi what you were about to do." Naruto stopped at Shizune's interruption. While Inoichi might have approved of their relationship, he didn't exactly like hearing any details.

"Right. Sorry Ino." Naruto chuckled.

"Make it up to me later." Was Ino's only response.

* * *

"Well Naruto, you got the hand signs memorized?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I got them." Naruto let out a deep breath and focused on his target. "Alright, lets light it up." Naruto quickly did the hand signs and held his right arm with his left hand. A faint light appeared in his palm.

"Close. It took days for Sasuke to get at least that much when he attempted the technique." Kakashi looked up from his book. "Shouldn't take you much longer."

"Right." Naruto kept practicing the technique until the end of the day. "One more." Naruto went through the motions. He did the signs so many times he could see them when he closed his eyes. **"Chidori!"** The young Jounin stuck his arm through the training dummy.

"Well done. I knew you could get it." Kakashi smiled. "And Kurenai thought it was a bad idea to teach this to you."

"Just ask her out already. I'm tired of her nagging. She needs to get laid." Naruto complained as he held his burnt and scarred arm.

"In time Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "Come on lets get you home. Mrs. Uzumaki wouldn't like it if I kept you out to late."

"In time Kakashi-sensei." Naruto responded, before passing put from exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

*Four Days Later*

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked the Nara who just previously knocked on his door.

"Sasuke left the village without authorization. We're going after him." Shikamaru explained.

"Whose we?" Naruto inquired.

"Us, along with Neji, Chouji and Kiba." Shikamaru answered. Naruto nodded and went back inside. Quickly grabbing his things. A black muscle shirt, black pants, black boots. Both tantos on his left side. He went into the trophy room, to a wood box on a table. Naruto opened the box, gazed at nothing.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" Shikamaru stuck his head inside at Naruto's cursing.

"Everything ok in here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked his blonde superior.

"Ruin is gone. I think Sasuke stole him." Shikamaru's eyes widened. He knew the destruction Ruin was capable of, being able to wield some of that power himself. "This mission got a little harder."

"Lets get to the gate." Shikamaru and Naruto headed off to meet their squad mates. "Alright, we know that there are four enemies. They apparently kidnapped Sasuke." The others had the same look Naruto had, disbelief.

'_Kidnapped my ass.' _Naruto thought. _'I don't think Sasuke's coming back alive.'_ When the group finished their preparations they headed off.


	8. Let's Get It Started

'_I swear those guys better be alive when I get back.' _Naruto continued sprinting after Sasuke. He had been fighting against a bone user when Rock Lee showed up. Although he didn't want to leave the fight, the green clad shinobi insisted he had it under control.

Over looking a large valley Naruto spotted Sasuke channeling dark energy. "What I want to know is how'd you know where that was." The Demon Lord asked as he approached.

"Darkness seeks out itself." The curse mark on Sasuke flared up, releasing massive amounts of chakra. "The orb started to glow faintly.

"You release him it will be the greatest mistake of your life!" Naruto yelled. Though it was no use, the orb shattered. "Fuck."

"**I have been reborn!"** A cloud of dark smoke appeared behind Sasuke, bringing forth the demon. Dark grey skin, large bat like wings, solid black eyes with a red dot in the center, a foot long horn on the forehead, tattered grey pants covered the lower half off the body.

"**Ruin. Can't say it a pleasure."** Kyuubi exited Naruto's body, ready to face the demon.

"**Kyuubi, my it's been a long time. How are things sense I've been gone? Still plenty left to pillage, villages to burn?"** Ruin had a sadistic smile. **"Ah my eager young host. What a pleasure to meet you."**

"What say we kill these fools?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto held his hands straight out to his sides, and Kyuubi's mouth was wide open. Bright red glow came from Kyuubi's mouth and orbs appeared in Naruto's hands.

"**Yes, lets kill them." **Naruto brought his hands together in front of him. Kyuubi and Naruto fired a pure beam of energy. Sasuke held up his palm and when the energy hit a large explosion kicked up a lot of dust and debris.

"God I hope that killed him." Naruto was nervous and he had a feeling it didn't work.

The dust cleared. Sasuke had gone up another curse mark level. Silver hair, and hand like wings from his back. Ruin was just a transparent figure behind him, his movements mirrors Sasuke's. **"Damn, they're synched." **Kyuubi cursed, going back inside.

"Oh that's not good." Sasuke flew towards Naruto, charging a **Chidori. **Naruto used the same attack. The attacks collided and lightning arced down from above their heads. "Sasuke, why are you doing this? Is this still about your brother?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about why I'm doing this!" Sasuke kicked Naruto away. "I watched you get power, power I deserved! I was given this power, and I'll get more from him. Just watch. I'll kill all who get in my way!"

Naruto attacked, duel wielding the Frost Sword and Berial's blade. Sasuke dodged the first blade, but the second cut across his chest and burned him. The Uchiha stuck his fist into the ground, and pulled up a large sword that seemed to be made of the earth itself. Ruin, mimicking his actions, now held a sword as well. "You'll go with that bastard!? The man who attacked our village, with every intention of watching it burn!"

Naruto shook with anger.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood atop the Hokage tower with Ino. "Well," The female blonde sighed. "It's better than it could've been."_

"_Yeah but it's still gone to shit. The old man is dead, we lost four council members and a number of our shinobi." Naruto sighed as well. "Let's not forget the casualties the Sons of Light suffered for helping us."_

"_How's Konohamaru doing?" Ino asked._

"_Poor kid." The Demon Lord shook his head. "Crying his eyes out when I left him. He's with Asuma-sensei right now." Naruto gripped the guard railing tighter._

_Ino put a hand on her lover's shoulder. "I know the two of you were close, how are you doing?" Ino felt him shutter and brought him into a hug. "You don't need to hide it from me, don't worry."_

_Naruto started shedding tears. He had lost a major guiding force in his life. Though he had expected the Third to die he hadn't imagined being this soon. "Thank you."_

"_Don't worry, I'd probably do the same thing. You're only human, emotions are natural." Ino softly kissed him. "Feeling better love?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto wiped his eyes. "Next time I see that snake, I'll rip his tongue out and strangle him with it, bet on it."_

"_That's probably the only bet Tsunade-sensei would win at." The young couple laughed lightly._

_End Flashback_

"You join him I'll have no choice but to kill you." Naruto rushed bringing the flaming sword down. Sasuke raised his, blocking it. Naruto kept swinging his blades, forcing Sasuke onto his knees. Unable to predict Naruto's moves because his Sharingan couldn't track him, Sasuke had to think of a plan. But he didn't think fast enough, Naruto unsummoned his swords and moved closer to Sasuke to deliver a strong punch.

Sasuke flew back, his sword shattering once he lost grip. Using his deformed wings the new demon container rocketed into the air. **"Not bad Kyuubi. You have a strong host."** Ruin spoke through Sasuke.

"Pyro, little help here." A pair of flaming bird like wings ripped through the back of Naruto's shirt, lifting him into the air. "I don't like doing this cause I'll have a major burning sensation my back tomorrow, but for you I'll just deal with it." The pair charged again, **Chidori** ready.

One cut up Naruto's side and it slowly started to heal. _'We gotta get our healing speed up.'_

Sasuke had a large gash on his chest. **"Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

"He never learns." Naruto slammed his fists together, covering himself in a large dome of ice. The dome cracked and burst open when the flames subsided.

"**Behind you!" **Kyuubi warned.

"**Chidori!"** Sasuke slammed his fist through Naruto's back.

"Well fuck," Sasuke removed his arm. "that's not good." Naruto dropped onto his knees. "I'll admit that stung a little." He was loosing blood fast, his vision fading. Naruto knew he could survive this, it just hurt and passing out didn't seem like a good idea.

Stepped past Naruto, his back toward the blonde. "It's been fun dobe. But it's time I end this trivial game." Sasuke drew a kunai.

"It ain't over yet." Naruto quickly stood up, placing his right foot on Sasuke's back he grabbed his wings. With the last bit of his strength he ripped off the wings. Because Sasuke was synched to Ruin his wings got ripped off as well. "How's that feel." Naruto said before passing out to Sasuke's screams of pain.

* * *

"Ow, my chest hurts." Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"Welcome to the world of consciousness." Naruto saw perhaps the greatest thing he could believe. Ino was hovering over him, but more importantly she had ramen with her. "Here, figured you'd be hungry."

"You always know the best cures." Naruto chuckled, but clutched his chest in pain.

"Take it easy, I had to patch up a big gaping hole there. Sure it was no problem for you because you were just laying there sleeping." Ino huffed. "Some of us actually had to try. Just be glad I love you and want to keep you around."

"I love you to." Naruto pause for a moment, the memories of the ordeal coming back to him. "How are the others, did they all make it back ok?"

"They're fine. Chouji and Neji were brought here in critical condition. Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee were better off thanks to Gaara and his siblings." Ino answered.

"Gaara's here?" Naruto had not seen the One tail container since the incident, he was curious as to how he was handling things with his demon.

"So Sasuke got away huh?" The slug sanin burst into a room upon hearing Naruto's voice from the hallway. "Tell me what happened."

So Naruto recounted the entire event. "Then I ripped his wings off and passed out. He must have crawled off before he passed out as well. A demon like Ruin, who was once human, is weakened by loosing it's wings. A massive power drain like that, surely he figured best to get away before I got back up."

"Is there anyway for Ruin to regain his powers?" Tsunade inquired.

"Kyuubi." Naruto ordered the fox out.

"**All of us know of a way for Ruin to regain his abilities. He's going to try to find his sword, the Immortal Blade."** Kyuubi paced around the room.

"Well that gives us a bit of time." Naruto spoke up. "Orochimaru wouldn't possibly let Sasuke leave by himself for a long time, and Ruin wouldn't want anyone else to know of the sacred location."

"So how long do you have before they make a move?" Ino asked.

"That, my sweet, is something that even I don't know. But that's irrelevant," Naruto climbed out of bed and reached for his clothes, "because we don't even know the location of the sword."

"Well that's just another thing you'll have to do on your mission then." Tsunade said before leaving to finish her work.

* * *

The days for Naruto were getting harder to bare. Each passing second was another tick closer to his departure. As much as he knew what he was going to do was important, it didn't make it any easier. If it was six months ago, leaving wouldn't have affected him. But now, he has something here. He has respect, respect of his fellow shinobi.

He now has love, something he wanted when he was younger but was denied. Jiraya and Tsunade, while weird, were the closest thing he could call parents. Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Ibiki, his weird uncles. Kurenai and Anko were his strict and psychotic, in Anko's case, aunts. Then there was Ino, brings a tear to his eye whenever the thought of having to leave her behind enters his mind.

But he wasn't the only one to be leaving loved ones behind. Tsunade had been staying late in her office, often with Jiraya there with her. They were talking a lot, getting closer, something that should've happened a long time ago if you asked Jiraya about it.

And there was one that wasn't so obvious to everyone. Mik, the renowned warrior of the light. He was leaving someone he quickly became attached to over the last month. And yesterday he could've sworn he saw Hana Inuzuka leaving a store, that sold supplies for babies. _'Oh that won't end well.' _Naruto thought.

Heaving a heavy sigh he leapt off the tower to the ground below. He walked silently to the Yamanaka household. The whole way there people looked at him, whispering about how he failed to bring back the Uchiha. Indeed he did fail but he accepted that fact, he underestimated his opponent and lost. _'It won't happen again.'_

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by an ever cheerful Ishima. "Hello Naruto dear." She quickly wrapped the boy in a tight hug.

"Hello, mom." She had insisted he call her that. Inoichi hasn't really come around to that yet but Naruto felt they were getting closer over the month.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Ishima asked her future son.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just don't have to like it though." Naruto moved further into the house. Immediately he was hugged by Ino and kissed. "Hey there." He was invited over for dinner, kind of like a last minute celebration for him.

"About time you got here." She hurriedly pulled him to the dinner table. Talk of everything but tomorrow filled the household. Inoichi telling stories about missions he went on. Ishima, while being her sweet and caring self, really didn't have to bring up Naruto's return and talking about how many grandkids the two would make her. Inoichi had shot a glare at Naruto and his wife. Naruto just looked to the ground, face red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry we got a long time before that, right love?" Ino patted Naruto's shoulder, getting him to look up.

"Yeah, a long time." Naruto laughed nervously.

* * *

Stretching, the young blonde got out of bed. Turning off the alarm, then taking a quick shower, fresh clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. A simple breakfast; toast; eggs and juice. Out the door in under an hour. Racing through the streets heading for Konoha's gates the blonde thinks about everything that has happened in the last five months. Smiling at the thought Ino ran faster.

"Naruto!" She shouted and nearly tackled him to the ground. The large gathering of people laughed at them.

"Damn I'm going to miss you." With complete disregard for everyone else the two passionately kissed.

"Hey take it easy you two." Jiraya interrupted the two. Many were thankfully, anymore of that and the blondes were bound to start going at it right then and there. "Where's our great mystical holy leader?"

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." The young light warrior stood in front of the door to the Inuzuka compound, the young heiress holding him tightly.

"I know. Come back safe alright?" She kissed him lightly before pushing him toward the gates.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Me, Jiraya and Naruto, how much safer could it possibly get?" Hana had to admit that those three would be a powerful force to deal with. "Naruga!" Mik's partner bounded down the street and to his side.

Hana watched as they walked away. She had a sad smile and put a hand over her stomach. "Come back to us soon."

* * *

"There you are. What took you?" Mik didn't respond to Naruto. He just looked out the gates for a minute. "Hey it ain't easy for us either."

"I know, I know. Ugh this is not what I pictured when Vanthis made the proposition to become allies with Konoha almost a year ago." Mik sighed. "Well, no use standing around right?" Mik adjusted the sword on his back.

"Guess it's that time." Jiraya stepped away from Tsunade, who up until that point had been on the verge of tears.

Naruto stepped up to the other side of Mik, Ino crying overdramatically in the background. "That is not helping the situation!" Naruto yelled. "This is serious."

She stopped. "Sorry." Kissing him once more she stepped aside to let the others say their good byes. The other rookies were there, along with their senseis, Iruka, Shizune, Konohamaru and his troop.

"Well then." Mik walked out the gates. "Lets get this shit started!"

**

* * *

**

I know some of you wanted longer chapters. I do to but for a chapter like this it's kind of impossible. But upcoming chapters will be longer I can guarantee it.


	9. Christ It's Cold Out Here

"Ugh, two months an we haven't accomplished a god damn thing." Naruto cursed as he sat himself down at the campfire.

"Relax, we have a lead now so let me explain." Mik stuck his sword in the ground and sat against it. He changed his wardrobe to fit the constant traveling they were doing. He wore white pants with a red metal studded belt, black boots, black muscle shirt and a chunin style white vest. "We're going to Snow Country."

Jiraya raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why there?"

"The Shadows are getting financial backing and weapons from that country. That is a connection we need to sever." Mik looked right at Naruto. "Forcefully." Naruto started chuckling.

* * *

"Damn it's cold." Jiraya cursed as the trio stood on the deck of a boat.

"Then why don't you go inside?" Mik asked.

"There's some weird guy with a camera. Think their filmmakers." Jiraya said. It was then an idea struck him. "I'll be right back."

Naruto paused in his set of push ups. "That was odd." Mik nodded before ordering Naruto back to his workout.

* * *

Later that night when the trio regrouped in their shared room for the night, Jiraya surprised them all. "I'll kill you." Mik muttered.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"It's the only way." Jiraya responded. "If we help they'll take my script for an Icha Icha movie seriously. Plus, I kinda lost are travel papers and we wouldn't be allowed in the country."

"I heard that!" Mik glared at Jiraya. "How could you loose our papers? You didn't even have Naruto's and mine."

"More than likely once he realized his was gone he took ours to force us into helping him. I'm somewhat ashamed of myself that I didn't notice. I hate you and I'll kill you later sensei." Naruto cursed to himself a few times before falling asleep.

"I hate you as well Jiraya." Mik said before he to drifted off to sleep.

"They're making it sound way worse than it is." Jiraya felt a pair of eyes on him. "What are you looking at?" After a brief staring contest with Naruga he got annoyed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Line!" an actor shouted.

"Bullshit!" The trio cursed. After getting into the country they were told that the actual process of shooting wouldn't take them very long. Only if everyone didn't screw up. "This is fucking ridiculous. Can't he just improvise?"

"Not everyone is as great as actors as us Naruto." Jiraya said with a smirk.

"Now then, action!" A large explosion kicked up a large cloud of snow. "T-that's not s-supposed to happen!"

Mik, Naruto and Jiraya charged into the cloud. Mik took his sword and swung down and connected with something metal. The blow sent out a shockwave clearing the cloud. "Snow ninjas?" Mik said before he jumped back.

"Should I keep rolling?" The director just nodded his head.

"Well look what stumbled into our trap." A pink haired woman addressed the trio.

"Dibs on pinky. I got some aggression toward that color I haven't gotten under control yet." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Turn over the princess and you can leave unharmed." This time it was silver haired man.

"That's an obvious lie." Jiraya said under his breath so only Naruto and Mik could hear him. "What princess are you talking about?" The other three didn't respond, just attacked. Naruto rushed the pink haired woman. They engaged in taijutsu. Naruto thought he was winning until a punch slipped past his defense and got him in the stomach. The woman spun and kicked him away.

"Naruto Uzumaki right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto spat out blood onto the ground. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Fubuki Kakuyoku." She started doing hand seals. A large gust of wind shot out her mouth. Naruto retaliated with **Grand Fireball**.

"Jiraya of the Sanin. An honor it is to kill you." The silver haired male mockingly bowed. "Nadare Rouga."

"Save the pleasantries." Jiraya sprinted forward, **Rasengan **spinning in his hand. Nadare moved to the left and Jiraya's attack hit the side of the mountain causing a small avalanche.

Mik kept swinging his blade, connecting with the armor piece of his opponent. "Stop blocking and fight!"

"Easy Light Warrior." The large man backed off.

"You know me?" Mike asked.

"Your reputation proceeds you. Name's Fuyaguma Mizore." Mizore watched Mik's blade ignite with a white flame.

"**Holy Espada!"** Again his attack was blocked, but the armor cracked under the force of the blow. "Looks like that tin can isn't holding to well." Mik, still holding onto his sword, was lifted into the air and thrown.

"These guys are tough." Naruto said as the three Konoha ninjas regrouped. They watched as Nadare did hand seals.

"Son of a bitch!" Jiraya shouted as a white horned whale shot up from underneath them, separating the groups.

"Where are they!?" Mik held his sword, ready to block.

"They're gone." Naruto said. "Those bastards were just messing with us!" Naruto stomped on the ground.

"Either way there was a reason for them to engage us in a proxy battle." Mik rested his sword on his back and made his way to Naruga, who was protecting the lead actress. "Something you want to tell us?"

* * *

"Kazahana Koyuiki." Jiraya crossed his arms. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Trouble." Naruto was spinning a kunai on his right index finger. "Like always. Now what do we do about this?"

"I'm sorry about all of this. I had to hide my identity to keep those three ninjas from finding me." Koyuki bowed apologetically.

"Coincidentally, we're here to kill your uncle anyway." Mik set the whetstone he was using to sharpen his sword down. "So three snow ninjas get in our way. We'll just send them toward the Light as well."

* * *

"This is one long ass tunnel." Naruto whistled and listened to the echo in the frozen tunnel.

"Under the ice is a track for a train." Koyuiki explained.

Exiting the tunnel the crew stopped for a bit of rest. "You sure this is a good idea?" Jiraya brought up his concerns with the director.

"Everything will be fine. Besides we're not staying long." The director responded.

"Koyuiki is gone!" Someone shouted.

Mik turned around to see the girl's retreating figure head back down the tunnel. "Fucking coward. Naruto! After her!" Mik pointed down the tunnel and the blonde was off sprinting.

"Oi get back here!" Naruto shouted. When she didn't respond he ran faster, quickly getting fed up with this. "Bitch!" He tackled her to the ground. "What the hell are you running for?" The blonde lifted her and put her over his shoulder and started walking back.

"Put me down!" Koyuiki ordered.

"If you're going to act like a child I'll treat you like one." Naruto said. The blonde began his long trek back to the group.

Naruga perked up her head. "What's the matter girl?" Jiraya asked.

"Anyone else hear that?" Mik turned toward the tunnel and noticed the ice melting? "Oh shit."

"Do you hear that?" Naruto stopped walking. Koyuiki picked up her head, eyes widened and screamed.

"Run!" She yelled and Naruto took off.

"Fucking shit!" Naruto cursed. He couldn't look back at the bright light heading toward them. His only concern was making it to the end of the tunnel.

"Damn that can't be good." Jiraya moved closer to the tunnel as the train came to a stop.

"Naruto you alright?!" Mik shouted to the blonde sprawled out on the ground.

"Never better!" Naruto responded.

Windows on the train started to open revealing kunai launchers. Mik's hand went to his sword. "Fuckin' A."

"You said it." Jiraya put his hands together to perform hand signs.

"Hand over the princess." A voice from a loud speaker addressed the group.

"Never!" Someone shouted. A group of men in samurai gear stood atop the hill. "Princess Koyuiki, we are the few warriors that have remained loyal to your father and you. And for you we will gladly fight!"

"They're not going to do what I think they are right?" Naruto asked rejoining the group.

"Charge!"

"Oh crap!" As the men charged the train released its weapons. "Fuck!" Mik ran forward in front of them. He stuck his sword in the ground and put his hands together. "**Lord's Ward!**" His hands and sword glowed a faint white. Two big crosses appeared in front of the charging warriors as the hurling weapons came closer before they impacted on an invisible barrier.

"Cerberus go!" The large three headed dog rose from the snow.

"**Glacier Barrage!**" Cerberus opened his three mouths and shot balls of ice at the train, effectively damaging the guns. "**Chill!**" His center head shot a beam at the back of the train and covered it in ice. **"It ain't going anywhere."** Cerberus laughed then howled.

"Where's Koyuiki?" Jiraya's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Damn combat tunnel vision." Mik cursed. "Up there." In the air was a balloon and Koyuiki was being pulled up to it.

"Pyro." The bird burst into existence in perhaps the smallest form ever. "Follow it, do not attack."

* * *

Mik ran a sharpening stone down his blade. "So we're going to need a distraction."

"I got the perfect one." A tall being phased into existence. "I don't like to use him much cause he's a bit wild but he's perfect for the job. Meet the Brumak." The Brumak stands on two legs, had to long arms, a short tail and a big head with two eyes but it was wearing a mask that made it look as if it had many glowing yellow eyes. **(AN I love gears)**

Jiraya and Mik whistled. "Nice. So he assaults the front providing us an opening to get in. We find Koyuiki, kill those ninja and the Daimyo and I say it's about beer o'clock."

Jiraya nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Hey you hear the on about-"

"If this ends like all the other jokes you have, I don't want to hear it." The guard punched his partner in the arm.

"Hey I was just trying to make conversation." Guard number two rubbed his arm. The two were standing above the gate, with their backs turned. "You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Now that you mention it." The two turned around. "Holy shit what is that!?" His partner didn't respond, because a giant arm crashed down. The Brumak then smashed through the gate.

* * *

"This was easier than I though." The three warriors ran down the hall toward the cells. Naruto looked into a few cells. "This should be it."

"No one's here though." Mik kicked in a closed cell door. He was going to kick another one off when he heard footsteps. He smirked when he recognized the figure. "Yo chubby!" Mik greeted the larger snow ninja. "Hey leave this guy to me. Keeping looking."

"Just don't take to long." Naruto and Jiraya left the Light warrior alone.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" Mizore cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, three on one? I didn't want it to be to easy for me." Mik took his stance, feet shoulder width apart, left foot forward. Mizore charged forward, he brought his arms up and blocked Mik's down slash. Mik jumped back with the recoil. "**Holy Espada!**" Mik swung his sword horizontally. It connected with more armored plating and knocked Mizore down the hall.

"Not bad." The larger man wiped some blood off his mouth. He watched as Mik slowly walked toward him, sword held in one hand pointed right at him. "But you'd be nothing without your blade." A detachable claw shot forward and pulled the blade out of Mik's hand and buried itself in the wall.

"Fuck." Mik cursed. Mizore landed a hard punch to Mik's gut. He raised his fist with Mik still on it and threw him at a closed cell. The impact to the bars with Mik into the cell. He struggled to stand.

"Is that all you got?" Mizore stood just outside the cell. Mik gripped the bars, he easily tossed the at his enemy. The bars weighed absolutely nothing to him, seeing as he used a zweihander his entire life. Mik ran forward as Mizore stood back up, he jumped and delivered a hard knee to the face. Back on the ground he grabbed Mizore's head to pulled it down to knee it again.

Letting go Mik spun and kicked Mizore hard to the chest. Mizore staggered back. "**Soul Punisher!**" Mik threw a orb of grey and white energy at Mizore. It impacted on his chest, cracking his armor. Mik fell to a knee. "That took a lot more out of me than it should've. I thought I'd be able to control it by now." Breathing heavily he watched pieces of armor fall. "Time I ended this."

A white glow covered his hands. "This attack works, even without a blade. Using a sword is just easier as a focus point for the energy." The light took the shape of a blade. "**Holy Espada!**" A diagonal slash, simple and clean. Mizore slit into two parts.

"Well that was fun." Mik dusted himself off and walked over to his weapon. He gripped the blade and pulled, nothing. He used both hand, still didn't budge. He put his feet onto the wall and pulled hard, the fall down. "Ow." Mik stood and rubbed his head. "Now to meet up with the others."

* * *

"Hm?" Naruto looked back. They were in a large, open room after exiting the prison.

"Something wrong?" Jiraya asked.

"He should've caught up by now." Naruto shrugged and turned, just to see kunai come at him. He turned and the three blades flew close, right by his face. "Was only a matter of time I suppose. So who is it this time?" A pink blur was seen out of the corner of Naruto's eye. "It's Fubuki. Don't worry sensei I got this."

Naruto tried to find the pink haired annoyance. "What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't see?" Something hit Naruto in the face, he assumed it was a fist or foot, and he fell to the ground. The blonde looked up, trying to find his target. He did, in the air. She had some weird mechanical wings on her back.

"So you got a mobility advantage. Big deal." Naruto put a palm to the ground. "**Arctic Spikes!**" Large pillars of ice rose up. Fubuki on several occasions was almost skewered. "Trying flying with those around." He pushed himself up.

"Little brat." Fubuki could still fly, still giving her a slight advantage. She just couldn't use her speed. "**Diamond Storm!**" Pieces of ice broke off the pillars and flew at Naruto. The blonde ducked behind a pillar as they impacted. He ran once the attack stopped and fired three fireballs at her. She easily dodged. Naruto ran up one of the pillars and was heading toward Fubuki, hand cocked back.

"Eat this!" Naruto punched Fubuki in the face. He landed on another pillar. He jumped off again and kicked her in the back. After that he landed on the ground. "**Gale Palm!**" A jet of wind crashed into Fubuki and forced her to the ground. She was cut up, armor cracking. "I've been doing this a lot lately." He grabbed and pulled on Fubuki wings.

"**Piercing Frost!**" Fubuki shot three ice spikes out at Naruto. They were a hick and hurt.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto reeled back and grabbed onto one. It was to cold to hold onto for long so he pushed them out by expelling chakra to the wound. "Let's finish this." Naruto crouched down and disappeared, to reappeared in front of Fubuki. He kicked her in the chin before launching into the air behind her. "The basics for this came from a friend. I'll teach him this when I get home." Naruto wrapped chains around her and grabbed on. "**Lotus Dragon Kamikaze!**" The two were swallowed by a whirlwind that took the shape of a dragon. The impact was hard, breaking all the pillars. Naruto rolled away as the top of one crashed onto Fubuki.

"Brutal." Mik stood next to Naruto now.

"Yeah that was fucking metal." Naruto winced as Mik patted him on the back. _'Kyuubi start healing.'_

"**Don't need to tell me twice."** Kyuubi began the healing process.

"Let's go." Naruto and Mik ran to meet up with Jiraya, Naruto slightly limping from pain.

* * *

Jiraya stood above the charred and smoking corpse of Nadare. "The prick actually thought he could take on a Sanin."

"Well I guess he knows better now." Naruto and Mik rejoined Jiraya. "You had it easy."

"True, never even got hit on me." Jiraya laughed.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled out a few curses. "Let's go."

* * *

"Think this is it?" Mik asked as he moved to a door.

"We checked everywhere else thanks to my clones. This is the last place." Naruto entered, followed by the other two.

"If that ain't the clichéd evil picture I don't know whats evil anymore." Mik pointed forward. Sitting in a throne was the snow country leader, Dotou Kazahana, looking smug like he already won. Koyuki was standing by his side.

"You are to late," Dotou stood up. He held something in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

"A necklace?" Naruto answered. All three of them were thinking it. It looked like a regular necklace to them. "What's so great about that?"

"It's a key. And once I use it, the five great countries won't stand a chance. The Shadows will rise and snuff out the last bit of light." Dotou pocketed the necklace/key.

"Like we're going to let you do that." Jiraya said cracking his knuckles.

"Not like you can stop me." Dotou raised his arms. "**Black Dragon Blizzard!**"

Naruto and Jiraya jumped to the side. Mik drew his sword and held back the dragons. "Go!" Mik shouted as he pushed forward.

Jiraya and Naruto ran toward Dotou, a **Rasengan** spinning in their hand. Dotou saw the attack and canceled his dragons, allowing Mik to reenter the battle. Dotou jumped as the Rasengans impacted on the stairs, destroying them.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed. He cursed again as the dark dragon hit him from the side and launched him into the air and out the stained glass window.

"Wonder where that goes?" Mik asked to no one in particular. The two remaining good guys followed Dotou out the window.

* * *

"Ok, that hurt a bit." Naruto pulled himself off the ground. "Now where the hell am I?" Naruto took in his surroundings. The area he was in was huge. There were several large black towers forming a circle around him. A circular type altar was in the center. Naruto brushed some snow off it, finding a hole. "That necklace probably fits in here." Naruto turned back to the fortress. "Man I got knocked far."

"How do you like your grave sight?" Dotou stood before Naruto, arm's crossed.

"Pretty confident there." Naruto rushed forward, dodging and ducking under dragons. He got close and punched Dotou in the chest.

_*CLANK*_

"Damn." Naruto jumped back. Dotou took of his robe, showing he had armor on. "You guys really got to stop whoring that gear. Do you always need help when you fight? Or just when you know you'll lose?"

"Man you talk to much. Do you just bored your enemies to death with conversation?" Dotou taunted.

"**Pride Blasters!**" The lion headed weapons appeared, mouth open and ready. **"Scorching Burst!"**

"**Black Dragon Blizzard!" **The dragons and flames meet and caused a explosion.

"F-fuckin' A." Mik coughed, him and Jiraya arriving on the scene.

"**Twin Dragon Blizzard!"** Naruto was launched upward again by Dotou's attack. He received a few cuts but other than that he was fine.

"**Chidori!" **Naruto fell toward Dotou, his palm full of lightning. Another dragon shot toward him, but Naruto cut it in half then slammed his palm into the Dotou's chest plate. He held the attack until he heard a crack. With his left hand he struck with a palm strike, knocking Dotou back and obliterating the rest of the armor.

"Mik!" Naruto reached out toward the light warrior.

"God I hope you can catch!" Mik threw Naruto his sword. The blonde grabbed it. Naruto started to glow with red energy. A black line crossed his slitted pupil in his right eye, and the world around him faded to black. All that was left was Dotou.

Mik and Jiraya didn't even blink and the still didn't see Naruto move. All they saw after Naruto started glowing, was the glowing stop and Naruto started moving forward as Dotou came apart at the waist. "Lets see what this does." Naruto grabbed the necklace off the corpse. He stuck it in the altar.

"Is it getting warmer?" Jiraya pulled at his collar. "I swear I'm starting to sweat."

"Of course, it isn't a weapon." The two joined Naruto, the blonde handing his friend's weapon back. "It's a generator. Look the snow is starting to melting."

"Guys!" Koyuki ran over to the three. "You actually did it."

"Like we said, nothing to worry about." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask." Koyuki sounded nervous. "Getting everything back under control here will take time and I'll be expected to lead. I don't think I ready yet. I'll need some help. Can you please stay, please? Knowing someone as strong as you is here incase something goes wrong will help."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me to offer me something like that." Naruto stepped away from the group. "I'll have to decline. Staying here will distract from my mission. I have places to go, people to kill and all for the sake of a girl back home. It is for her I decline, she'll always come first."

Mik wiped away an imaginary tear and sniffled. "So beautiful." Jiraya smacked him upside the head.

"Seems someone captured the Demon Lord's heart. What's her name if you don't mind me asking?" Koyuki said, disappointed.

"Ino, that's her name." Naruto said.

"So what are you three going to do now?" Koyuki asked.

"Your Uncle probably has a list of contacts in the Sons of Shadow. We'll track them down and do what we always do." Mik placed his sword on his back.

"We got a long road ahead. Don't mind us resting for a couple days here don't you?" Jiraya asked.

"Of course. Anything for this country's finest heroes." The group turned to watch the sunrise. Off in the distance the Brumak is still chasing the last remaining troops loyal to Dotou.

* * *

Naruto, Mik and Jiraya sat with the directors at Koyuki's coronation celebration. "I can't thank you three enough. Now your payment has been taken care of and we are going over your script as soon as possible Jiraya so don't worry. We still have some final scenes to shoot though, but for now you three can rest." They had to create a scene were Koyuki first encountered the three heroes, which included a bandit attack and them appearing. They also created a more flashy scene for Dotou's defeat. That involved Naruto Summoning Hono the Lion demon, large red with gold mane, black armor on the shoulders, to blast a very large jet of fire, then Naruto picking up the necklace off a _charred _corpse.

* * *

"Hey guys check this out!" Kiba called over the other genin. They were all out, followed by Kiba's sister Hana and Shizune. "Now playing, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Look whose in it!" The poster was Koyuki in her princess outfit taking up most of the top, below her was Cerberus with Naruto on the center head, Jiraya on Naruto's right and Mik on the left. The remaining space was a barren snowy landscape.

"Naruto, Mik and Jiraya!?" Ino yelled in surprise. "We have to see this!" Everyone quickly went inside, knowing not to argue with the future-Uzumaki. The movie came on they watched with interest. The fighting was intense, the demons were amazing. Everyone was wondering how they made the demons, but Ino's group knew it was all real. The final scene played, the one with Naruto's speech about Ino. She was silently crying tears of joy and love. Hinata was crying tears for another reason, poor girl still thinks she has a chance, when everyone else knows she doesn't, despite Kiba's best efforts to tell her that.

"That was amazing!" Tenten yelled, exiting the theater.

"I'm taking that poster." Ino went off to take the poster.

"Wonder how much they'll make from this?" Shizune asked.

"A lot I hope." Hana said.

* * *

A little later everyone went home, we find Shikamaru standing in front of a mirror. He had his shirt off and eyes narrowed at the black circle with a weird mark in the center on his stomach. "Troublesome. He's not even here and Naruto still makes my life hell." Shikamaru just went back to his room. "Better send the blonde idiot a letter asking about it."

_

* * *

_

Next time:

_Naruto, Mik and Jiraya stare at a battle unfolding between two groups. One in blue armor, the other in read. "Come on we gotta get to higher ground!"_

"_Yeah this way quick!! Oh!" The blue fell down. "Tell my girlfriend I love her!" Then he died._

"_My girlfriend now bitch!" Said the red responsible for his death._

_It was a fierce battle. "Get that guy!" A red shouted._

"_Jiraya-sensei, Mik-sensei. I am scared of our new friend." Naruto said._

"_What the hell is going on around this place!?" Jiraya asked._

"_Stop fighting. Stop fighting, everyone stop fighting." A red emerged from the blue stronghold._

"_They all look alike to me!" Shouted another._

"_Everyone, look unto me! I posses the blue flag!" They red announced._

"_It's more beautiful than I ever imagined." Said another red._

""_I have seen the top of the mountain, you will worship me as though I were a god!" Five blues attack the red. "I regret nothing! I have lived as few men dare to dream!" The remaining reds and blues looked at each other before starting to fight again._

"_The only good blue is a dead blue!" A red cried as he killed a blue._

"_Christ this waters cold." His teammate said._

_A red and blue were fighting when another red killed the blue. "Weak!"_

"_You took my kill!" The red yelled._

"_Didn't see your name on it!" The red ran around a rock then was stabbed by the last remaining blue. "Aw you fucking camping bitch!"_

"_It's a legitimate strategy!" The blue ran. "Shit!" He cried as a kunai stuck in the rock next to him, thrown by the last red._

"_Hey blue we're the only two left! Lets work together!" The red yelled._

"_What do ya mean!?" Blue shouted back._

"_I'm coming out!" Red left his cover._

"_Okay, I'm coming out to." Blue left his cover and the two meet in the river. "What did you mean we could work as a team?" Blue fell down dead with a sword wound._

"_I stab you in the gut with my sword, and you die. Great teamwork you fucking idiot!" The red then died of his wounds._

_Jiraya was the first to speak. "I have no earthy idea what we just saw, or what this place is, or where the hell Orochimaru is."_


End file.
